Beylade 2 Os Antecessores (10 ANOS!)
by James Hiwatari
Summary: Você já se perguntou como eram os torneios de beyblade antes dos Bladebreakers entrarem em cena? Ação, romances, dramas e piadas infames acompanham os Taichi em sua jornada rumo ao título mundial! - versão revisada e melhorada da fic de mesmo nome que fo postada aqui entre 2005 e 2007.
1. 001 - Baratas e a festa que não foi

_**Nota do Autor: **__Esta história é uma reedição de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, uma fic que postei aqui no Fanfiction "ponto" net entre 2005 e 2007. Na verdade eu comecei a escrever essa história em 2003, por isso decidi reescrever tudo de novo para comemorar os dez anos de existência da fic e seus personagens. O processo de revisão vai aprofundar mais a história, desenvolver melhor os personagens e explorar pontos que o anime original deixou meio vagos. Como a história se passa ao longo do ano de 2003, vou postar os capítulos no dia que eles aconteceram há dez anos atrás para dar ainda mais ênfase aos "__**dez anos**__" da história (o que também significa que atualizações serão frenquentes)._

_Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores é uma história muito importante pra mim, pois foi meu primeiro grande projeto como escritor, criado quando eu tinha apenas treze anos de idade, muita imaginação e muito mais tempo livre para colocar grandes épicos como este no papel (e internet). A história tem até mesmo um site. O endereço está no meu perfil, mas quem tem preguiça de ir até lá pode simplesmente copiar este link site/ beyblade2byjamie__e tirar todos os espaços. O site tem mais detalhes sobre todo o universo de Beyblade 2 (que é bem mais do que só essa historinha aqui...), imagens (todas desenhadas por mim), e curiosidades sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. No momento o site está passando por um drástico processo de revisão também, mas logo estará tão foda quanto esta nova edição da história. _

_E agora, antes de deixar vocês em paz para lerem a introdução e o primeiríssimo capítulo (versão expandida e melhorada!), um último recadinho rápido: eu não moro no Brasil já faz cinco anos e meio, por isso nunca aprendi a tal reforma ortográfica. Fora isso, nunca fui muito bom aluno em ortografia (mas em compensação gramática, acentuação e pontuação até que não são ruins). Faço o possível pra evitar deixar erros absurdos no texto, mas se algum escapar saibam que não foi por falta de esforço (foi pura ignorância mesmo)._

_E como essa nota do autor já está bem grandinha, vamos logo ao que interessa!_

* * *

INTRODUÇÃO

Você alguma vez já se perguntou como foi que o beyblade se tornou um esporte tão popular, amado por todos e capaz de unir o mundo em torno de uma só paixão? Já se perguntou sobre a origem das feras-bit, os monstros sagrados que ajudaram Takao (Tyson) e tantos outros beybladers a alcançarem a glória máxima?

Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, apesar do nome um pouco incoerente, tenta contar esta história e levar uma luz àqueles fãs insatisfeitos com as poucas explicações dadas por Takao Aoki, o criador da série. Todos os personagens são originais meus, com exceção de Daitenji-san, que nada mais é do que o Senhor Dickenson bem mais novo e com nome japonês.

A história conta a trajetória de Rumiko Higurashi e sua equipe, os Taichi, no primeiro campeonato mundial de beyblade que de fato possuía representantes de todos os continentes. Com o esporte ainda se popularizando, ela, sua equipe e os muitos amigos que fizeram ao longo desta jornada nem faziam idéia das reviravoltas que o futuro lhes reservava, dos mistérios que teriam que desvendar e nem das trapalhadas e confusões que apareceriam em seu caminho.

Apesar de o começo da história ser obviamente inspirado diretamente no anime original, a quarta edição de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores inova em muitos aspectos (pra começar, a heroína é uma menina, e sua vitória triunfal no final das lutas mais importantes não é necessariamente garantida). Haverá torneios em todos os continentes (pra compensar o desaparecimento da Oceania, Africa e América Latina do anime original) e também uma tentativa de explicar como monstros poderosos como as feras-bit aceitaram de tão bom grado sua vida de monstrinho amigo de crianças em idade escolar.

Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores é uma história bem longa: a primeira versão a aparecer no Fanfiction "ponto" net tinha mais de 800.000 palavras distribuidas ao longo de 125 capítulos, e essa nova edição muito provavelmente vai ficar ainda maior. Os capítulos em si são mais ou menos curtos, e o enredo é bem interessante (de acordo com o povo que leu a edição de 2005). E, cá entre nós, é divertido também (e um tanto sarcástico, e dramático nas horas certas).

Para aqueles que leram a versão anterior da história, não se desesperem: ela não vai ser deletada. Isso significa que quem quiser saber o que está para acontecer e não consegue esperar até a próxima atualização pode sempre "trapacear" e ler a versão antiga (e depois se impressionar com as mudanças feitas na revisão).

Gostou do que leu até agora? Então vamos celebrar juntos os dez anos de um dos maiores (ao menos em termos de quantidade de palavras) épicos inpirados em Beyblade de todos os tempos!

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

BARATAS E A FESTA QUE NÃO FOI

31 de Dezembro, terça-feira. Sapporo, Japão. 7:15 da manhã.

Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, rosto arredondado e olhar inocente dormia em sua cama. Estava usando seu pijama de fadinha cor-de-rosa que ganhara no natal e sonhava com a sua festa de aniversário, que deveria acontecer em uma semana. Já que ela logo seria uma menina grandinha de doze anos, os pais de Rumiko Higurashi decidiram que não faria mal passar o feriado de ano novo em uma pousada calma e tranqüila, longe das agitações de Tóquio. Rumiko estava até então aproveitando a viagem, mas o que ela não sabia é que naquele exato momento uma barata se aproximava perigosamente de seu _futon. _

Em pouco tempo a tal barata encontrou seu caminho por entre as cobertas espalhadas pelo chão, seguindo o calorzinho confontável que o corpo da garota emanava. Estava frio em Sapporo naquela época do ano, mesmo insetos asquerosos e nojentos com o poder de sobreviver a guerras nucleres andavam à procura de um lugar confortável para passar a noite. E Rumiko, sendo uma menina de sono relativamente leve e muito, mas _muito_ medrosa, reagiu da maneira mais escandalosa e apavorada possível ao perceber a presença do intruso.

O grito estridente acordou todos na casa. Não somente seu pai, sua mãe, os outros hóspedes e o donos da pousada, mas também o cachorro de estimação dos donos (bem como suas pulgas), os cupins dos móvies e das paredes de madeira centenária, e até mesmo os ácaros dos travesseiros. Sazuke Higurashi, a mãe, foi a primeira a alcançar a filha no quarto e ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao verificar qual era o problema, só não gritou também porque precisava passar uma imagem de segurança para a menina apavorada. Sazuke era tão medrosa quanto a filha, estava nos gens de sua família ter medo das coisas mais ridículas. Não que uma barata fosse ridícula... Talvez até fosse, mas essa não era a questão no momento.

Em nota, deveria ficar registrado que os Higurashi eram daqueles pais que criavam os filhos enquanto liam livros de pedagogos famosos, sempre preocupados em dar a sua única filha a educação perfeita para ser uma adulta independente e competente, sem medo de encarar os perigos do mundo real. Eram episódios como esse que os deixavam na dúvida quanto à eficácia de tais métodos e se valia o esforço de continuar a segui-los.

Takao Higurashi, o pai, matou a barata com uma chinelada certeira. O bicho não teve chance de reagir, foi até um pouco injusta a briga. Empolgado com seu ato de bravura, o homem gritou aos quatro ventos que a ameaça não mais fazia parte deste mundo. Ao invés de acalmar Rumiko, no entanto, a idéia de que havia um cadáver de barata em seu quarto de pousada acabou por assustá-la ainda mais. Como toda boa mãe "entendida" de psicologia infantil, Sazuke passou horas dividindo-se entre servir-lhe copos de água com açúcar, cantar músicas de ninar e inventar histórias românticas e fantasiosas para acalmar a filha e fazê-la dormir novamente.

No dia seguinte a família estava de volta à Tóquio, decididos a não arriscar mais uma noite na companhia dos insetos milenares. Seu ano novo seria celebrado do mesmo jeito que dos últimos doze anos, em um lugar em que todos sabiam não conter baratas.

* * *

_**Nota do autor (é, de novo. Isso acontece de vez em quando): **__Leitores antigos (e novos leitores que forem espiar a versão antiga) provavelmente gostarão de saber que os off-talks também apareção nesta nova edição assim que tivermos personagens suficientes para isso._

_E quem quiser saber o que são off-talks... aguardem! (ou vão xeretar os capítulos mais avançados da versão antiga se não tiverem medo de spoilers). _


	2. 002 - Não é um simples peão de plástico

_**Nota do Autor: **__Vamos fingir que eu não me passei por algumas horas e que ainda é dia primeiro de janeiro... Sabe como é, temos que manter as aparências..._

_Quem leu a versão antiga vai perceber que esse capítulo traz uns personagens novos para a história que não por coincidência se parecem muito com uma certa equipe de mocinhos..._

_Enfim, aqui vai o..._

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

NÃO É UM SIMPLES PEÃO DE PLÁSTICO

Assistir ao primeiro nascer do sol do novo ano era o costume para todos os japoneses de boa família. Os Higurashi não foram exceção, dirigindo-se ao templo xintoísta em seus melhores kimonos ainda durante a noite para fazer suas orações e pedidos para o ano que se iniciava, o ano de 2003.

Apesar de passar a noite em claro, pai, mãe e filha não estavam cansados ao voltarem para casa. Ao redor deles e de todos aqueles que visitaram o templo para a passagem do ano havia uma energia vibrante e renovadora; a aura da esperança e felicidade que inevitavelmente atingia a todos nesta época do ano, mesmo que para alguns este sentimento durasse apenas um dia. Rumiko estava excepcionalmente feliz, embora não soubesse explicar exatamente porque este ano de 2003 tinha um ar tão especial.

Quase chegando em casa, há menos de um quarteirão de seu prédio, os Higurashi pararam para observar um grupo de crianças brincando. Era um grupo de seis crianças, quatro meninos e duas meninas, mais ou menos da mesma idade que Rumiko, ou talvez um pouco mais velhos (com exceção de um garoto bem baixinho, que deveria ser mais novo). Eles formavam uma roda, e no centro havia uma espécie de bacia muito côncava (ou mesmo uma frigideira gigante toda arranhada) com pequenos objetos redondos girando e se batendo dentro dela.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Rumiko para uma das crianças, uma menina de óculos redondos com ar de inteligente e simpática. – São peões?

De fato, as coisinhas giratórias lembravam vagamente o brinquedo de infância de seu avô: uma pesada bola de madeira com um prego em baixo que girava por todos os lados e de vez em quando acertava a canela de alguém.

- Não, são beyblades. – Respondeu a garota, recolhendo uma das coisinhas giratóras para mostrá-la a Rumiko. – Elas são uma versão mais moderna e mais radical dos peões. Suas peças são encaixáveis e você pode montar a combinação que quiser para torná-las mais fortes e destrutivas.

- E por que eu teria que torná-las mais fortes e destrutivas? – Perguntou Rumiko novamente, olhando intrigada para o pequeno objeto na mão da menina. A beyblade cabia na palma da mão e tinha um certo aspecto letal e assustador. A parte mais visível da beyblade era uma espécie de anel colorido cheio de pontas, algumas delas rachadas.

- Pra ganhar das outras beyblades, oras! – Não foi a menina que respondeu desta vez, mas sim um garotinho pequeno e de sorriso maroto que se aproximara das meninas sem que elas percebessem. As outras crianças haviam parado de jogar e estavam todas observando a recém-chegada. – Beyblades foram feitas para lutar em uma arena como essa – o garotinho apontou para a frigideira gigante – até a morte se for preciso.

Percebendo o desconforto de Rumiko ao ouvir estas palavras, um segundo garoto, de sorriso simpático e cabelos um tanto cumpridos, puxou de volta o garoto menor e falou com um olhar de quem quer se desculpar e não sabe como:

- Ah, não é bem assim... A gente coloca uma beyblade contra a outra na arena, elas se batem um pouquinho e a que ficar mais tempo girando ou a que não for expulsa da arena pela adversária vence. Eu até hoje não ouvi nenhum relato de pessoas morrendo ao jogar beyblade; não se preocupe, não é perigoso.

O garoto sorriu novamente para Rumiko, mostrando a beyblade em sua mão. Ele em seguida começou a mostrar à garota todas as partes do peão moderno, começando pelo anel de ataque (o anel de aparência ameaçadora) e passando pelo disco de peso, um disco de metal colocado no meio da beyblade para dar-lhe estabilidade ao girar; pelo anel de giro, uma pecinha pequena colocada dentro da beyblade em que todas as demais se encaixavam; e terminando pela base, que compreendia toda a parte de baixo da beyblade e tinha um formato cônico. Rumiko prestou atenção em tudo que o garoto sorridente lhe dizia, sentindo-se curiosa como nunca antes. Estava surpresa também, pois não era sempre que entendia uma explicação logo na primeira tentativa. A inteligência não era o seu forte, como todos os seus professores não cansavam de lembrá-la.

- Hey, Yuusuke, não vai explicar sobre o bit-chip? – Interrompeu a segunda garota do grupo, que tinha um ar mais infantil e avoado do que sua companheira. O garoto chamado Yuusuke corou ao ser encarado pela amiga, e logo desviou o olhar:

- Ah... bem... eu ia...

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso! – Exclamou um terceiro garoto, apanhando a beyblade que estava nas mãos de Yuusuke e levando-a até quase que os olhos de Rumiko. Este garoto se mexia demais, não parava de gesticular e de pular no mesmo lugar, provavelmente era hiperativo. – O bit-chip é a parte mais importante da beyblade! Você deve sempre se lembrar dele! – O garoto indicou uma pequena pecinha redonda colocada logo acima do anel de giro, presa no círculo central formado pelo anel de ataque. – É aqui que ficam guardadas as feras-bit dos lutadores mais poderosos...

- Feras-bit? – Perguntou Rumiko, já imaginando uma manada de seres assustadores correndo em sua direção. – O que é isso?

- Ah, elas são...

- Nada demais! – Interrompeu a sexta criança. Na verdade, talvez criança não fosse o termo certo para ele, uma vez que ele era tão grande e tão forte que poderia se passar por um adulto. Ele era também muito sério, e só era possível saber que se tratava de uma criança porque sua voz ainda não era grave como a de um homem crescido. Os demais (incluindo Rumiko) encolheram-se quando ele se aproximou, recolhendo a beyblade de Yuusuke e mandando os demais voltarem a jogar.

- Esperem! Vocês podem ao menos me dizer seus nomes? – Perguntou Rumiko ao perceber que o grupo não poderia mais dar-lhe muita atenção. O fato de o garoto grande não ter deixado seu amigo explicar o que eram as feras-bit havia chamado sua atenção, embora sua inteligência limitada não lhe permitisse pensar nas possíveis razões para isso.

- Oh, sim, claro! – Exclamou o garoto hiperativo, piscando um olho para Rumiko. – Eu sou Keitaro Akamatsu, e este é o meu melhor amigo, Rokusuke Tomino! – Akamatsu deu um tapa nas costas do garoto baixinho, fazendo-o cambalear para frente. Segundos depois os dois estavam discutindo e trocando xingamentos.

- Eu sou Yuusuke Togashi. – Disse o garoto de cabelos cumpridos, sorrindo novamente para a garota.

- E eu sou Kagome Takahashi. – Ao se colocar ao lado de Togashi, as mãos de Takahashi se bateram nas do garoto e os dois coraram furiosamente.

- Me chamo Sakura Igarashi. – Disse a menina de óculos com ar de inteligente. – E o nosso amigo assustador é o Ichigo Tokita. Eu sei que ele parece durão, mas na verdade ele é uma ótima pessoa. – Igarashi também corou um pouco ao se referir a Tokita, que já estava novamente na arena com Akamatsu e Tomino.

- E eu sou Rumiko Higurashi! Prazer em conhecer!

As crianças se despediram e Rumiko voltou para perto de seus pais. Não tinha mais dúvidas quanto ao que pediria de presente de aniversário.

* * *

Rumiko passou os dias seguintes em um estado de histeria permanente. Nenhum livro da vasta coleção de seus pais tinha conselhos claros e diretos quanto ao que fazer para acalmá-la, por isso quando o dia cinco de janeiro chegou, Takao e Sazuke observaram atentos cada movimento de sua filha para saber se o tormento das últimas cento e vinte horas teria finalmente um final feliz.

O despertador não foi necessário. Rumiko acordou sozinha naquela manhã, uma das últimas em que a escola ainda permaneceria fechada, e foi direto para o quarto de seus pais acordá-los. Ela sabia que Takao já havia comprado seu presente, e estava ansiosa para finalmente ver a cara de sua primeira beyblade. Com um pouco de sorte, o grupo de garotos que a ensinaram sobre a brincadeira ainda estaria por perto para jogar com ela.

- Pai! Pai! Sabe que dia é hoje? Pai! – Exclamou ela, balançando seu pai pelos ombros enquanto o pobre homem tentava voltar à realidade.

- Oh, Rumiko... Acalme-se, acalme-se, eu já vou pegar o seu presente...

Takao só teve tempo de ver a filha abraçando-o e gritando um "muito obrigada" antes de sair correndo para brincar na frente de casa com a nova beyblade. Sazuke acordou com a confusão, e pensou em perguntar qual era o furacão que havia passado por sua casa antes de se lembrar de que o tão aguardado cinco de janeiro havia finalmente chegado e eles poderiam, com um pouco de sorte, voltar à vida normal e pacata de um empresário e uma professora com uma filha de doze anos que moravam em Shibuya e não tinham nenhum talento especial.

Sorte, entretanto, era algo que eles não tinham com muita freqüência.

* * *

_**Nota da Rumiko: **__Oiê! Jamie deixou eu fazer a nota de encerramento enquanto os off-talks não voltam..._

_Só pra dizer que o próximo capítulo vai aparecer no sábado, dia do meu aniversário! E pra desejar a todos um feliz ano novo!_


	3. 003 - A nova vizinha e o maluco da rua

_**Nota do autor: **__Feliz aniversário, Rumiko! Para comemorar, um capítulo um pouco mais cumprido do que o normal e a tão aguardada volta dos off-talks!_

* * *

CAPÍTULO III

A NOVA VIZINHA E O MALUCO DA RUA

Ao chegar ao lugar em que vira Togashi e seus amigos jogando beyblade pela última vez, Rumiko ficou desapontada ao perceber que eles não estavam mais lá. A garota estava tão animada com seu novo presente, porém, que acabou ficando por ali mesmo, com esperanças de que eles logo chegariam e ela poderia se juntar ao grupo. Enquanto esperava, notou uma garota de cabelos loiros cortados rente aos ombros sentada em um banco próximo. Seu olhar parecia distante, como se ela estivesse viajando em pensamentos sem se importar com o mundo real. Decididindo que era melhor esperar entretida em uma conversa com alguém do que calada e entediada, Rumiko se aproximou da garota e puxou conversa:

- Oi, eu sou Rumiko Higurashi! Como você se chama?

A loira primeiramente se assustou com a voz levemente esganiçada que gritava ao seu lado, porém acalmou-se ao perceber que se tratava de uma menina sorridente que provavelmente tinha a mesma idade que ela.

- Meu nome é Satsuki Kinomoto. – Respondeu ela, um pouco tímida. Ser social não era seu ponto forte, ela preferia passar uma tarde lendo um bom livro do que dando voltas pela cidade com um grupo de amigos.

- Oi, Kinomoto-chan, prazer em conhecer! – Sem fazer cerimônia, Rumiko sentou-se ao lado da loira.

- O prazer é meu, Higurashi-san.

- Você é nova aqui, não é? – Perguntou Rumiko, que se gabava de conhecer (ao menos de vista) a grande maioria das pessoas que moravam na mesma quadra que ela.

- Sou. Eu me mudei para cá ontem à noite, para aquele prédio grande com cara de antigo. – Rumiko e Kinomoto, em um movimento sincronizado, passaram a observar o prédio que a loira apontara, que por coincidência era o prédio onde Rumiko morava. Era um dos maiores da rua, com quinze andares e nove apartamentos por andar, e também um dos mais antigos, construídos durante os anos setenta.

- Eu moro lá. – Disse Rumiko casualmente, como se o fato de que estava conversando com sua mais nova vizinha ainda não estivesse bem registrado em sua mente. – Meu apartamento é o 407.

- Eu moro no 709. – Comentou Kinomoto, também no mesmo tom. Foram necessários alguns instantes em silêncio para que Rumiko finalmente entendesse as implicações de estar falando com alguém que acabara de se mudar para o mesmo prédio que ela:

-Nós somos vizinhas! Isso não é demais? – Esquecendo-se de que qualquer regra de etiqueta aprendida nos últimos anos, Rumiko pulou no pescoço da loira e abraçou-a emocionada. Em um primeiro momento Kinomoto endureceu, surpresa com a atitude da garota que acabara de conhecer, porém não demorou muito e ela estava abraçando Rumiko de volta. Havia alguma coisa na aniversariante que a fazia esquecer que o mundo era feito de regras e que ela normalmente as seguia sem questionar. – Hoje é meu aniversário, sabia? Será que eu te conhecer justo hoje, neste momento, é algum tipo de sinal? Um presente do destino pra comemorar meus doze anos? Será que isso significa que nós vamos ser amigas para sempre?

- É, quem sabe...? – Um tanto tímida, Kinomoto achou melhor concordar com Rumiko, com medo de desapontá-la no dia de seu aniversário. Durante os últimos onze anos de sua vida ela havia se acostumado a passar mais tempo em casa lendo livros do que fazendo amigos, por isso não tinha certeza se essa nova amizade realmente duraria mais do que algumas horas.

- Olha só o que eu ganhei de presente hoje! – Cada vez mais empolgada com os acontecimentos do seu dia especial, Rumiko quase soqueou Kinomoto ao esticar a mão que continha sua nova beyblade. – Essa é a minha primeira beyblade! Você sabe jogar beyblade?

- Saber eu sei, mas... – Kinomoto baixou um pouco o rosto ao ver a beyblade negra nas mãos de sua nova amiga. Se Rumiko tivesse a mínima capacidade de observação, teria percebido que a loira estava envergonhada, ou talvez sentindo-se culpada por alguma coisa, ou até mesmo preocupada. Como Rumiko tinha a capacidade empática de um bichinho de pelúcia, porém, ela não percebeu nada disso e continuou fazendo perguntas:

- Mas o que? Onde está a sua beyblade? Quer jogar comigo? Vamos jogar beyblade juntas!

- A minha beyblade está em algum lugar no meio das caixas da mudança. Faz quase uma semana que eu não vejo nem ela, nem a minha fera-bit. – Kinomoto respondeu, corando gradualmente enquanto falava. Novamente Rumiko não percebeu seu desconforto:

- Você tem uma fera-bit! Então você pode me dizer o que são feras-bit! Eu tentei perguntar pros garotos que estavam jogando aqui há uns dias atrás, mas um deles era muito assustador e devia ser o líder deles e não deixou eles me contarem.

- Ah... – Surpresa com o falatório rápido e animado da garota, Kinomoto voltou a encará-la. Rumiko havia inclinado o corpo para frente, ficando com o rosto a poucos centímetros de distância do seu. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, chamando a atenção da loira e incentivando-a a responder. – Feras-bit são animais sagrados que quando colocados nas beyblades podem aumentar o poder delas e fazer com que seus movimentos sejam controlados. Sem uma fera-bit a beyblade fica girando a esmo, e é por isso que a arena é uma bacia curva, para forçar as beyblades a se encontrarem e se baterem o tempo todo até uma delas parar ou sair fora. Mas se duas pessoas lutam com as feras-bit, as beyblades podem lutar em qualquer terreno.

- Acho que eu entendi... – Rumiko tinha certeza de que seu cérebro havia registrado a informação sobre feras-bit serem animais que tornavam as beyblades mais poderosas, mas tudo que a loira dissera depois disso era um pouco mais confuso.

- Quando você ver uma fera-bit lutando você vai entender. – Tranqüilizou a loira, sorrindo para Rumiko apesar de sua timidez. – Pelo visto você ainda não tem muita prática com a beyblade, estou certa?

- Eu nunca joguei antes. Estou esperando para alguém aparecer pra eu poder estreiar minha beyblade! – Rumiko levou o peão negro para junto de seu peito, apertando-o entre suas mãos. – Mal posso esperar!

- Desculpe-me. – Sussurrou Kinomoto, baixando a cabeça novamente. – Se eu tivesse com a minha beyblade aqui eu poderia jogar com você e te mostrar a minha fera-bit, mas a minha casa está tão bagunçada agora... e meus pais trabalham tanto... não tenho idéia de quando vamos conseguir arrumar todas as caixas da mudança e pegar Flamelus...

- Flamelus é a sua fera-bit? – Perguntou Rumiko, novamente não percebendo o sentimento de culpa emanando da garota ao seu lado.

- Sim, ele é um grifo roxo e branco. Era originalmente um medalhão da sorte do meu avô até a gente descobrir que podíamos colocá-lo na beyblade. Estou com saudade dele...

- Você vai vê-lo logo, eu tenho certeza! – Rumiko sorriu para a amiga. Por um momento Kinomoto pareceu se alegrar um pouco, porém logo depois voltou a desanimar-se:

- Não tenho tanta cereteza. A nossa casa está coberta de caixas por todos os lados. Saímos com tanta pressa de Hiroshima que nem tivemos tempo de colocar as etiquetas certas nelas. Flamelus poderia estar em qualquer lugar agora...

- Você é de Hiroshima? – Perguntou Rumiko, absovendo este único pedaço de informação mais do que qualquer coisa que a loira dissera sobre sua casa.

- Não, minha irmã mais nova é. Eu nasci em Kyoto. Meu pai trabalha em um banco e sempre acaba sendo transferido depois de alguns anos. Desde que eu nasci a gente já morou em Sapporo, Saitama, Shizuoka, Yokohama, Hiroshima e agora, Tóquio.

- Nossa, que legal! Você deve conhecer bastate lugares legais! Eu só saí de Tóquio uma vez na minha vida, e foi agora no ano novo...

Como Rumiko parecia genuinamente empolgada com a história de Kinomoto, a loira não teve coragem de dizer para ela que na verdade não gostava de se mudar tanto e que seu maior sonho era ficar em um lugar só por mais do que três anos. Essa era uma das razões pelas quais Kinomoto gostava tanto da companhia de livros (as outras razões obviamente envolviam o quanto ela achava os livros interessantes e a sua curiosidade natural e vontade de sempre saber mais): ela podia levá-los consigo em qualquer lugar que fosse, diferente dos poucos amigos que fazia e era forçada a deixar para trás.

- Não saiu nem mesmo em excursões da escola? – Perguntou Kinomoto, tentando não se lembrar do estado de sua casa em geral e seu quarto em particular.

- Não, a gente nunca fez excursões legais. Acho que nossos professores não confiam muito na gente... – A professora de matemática principalmente. E a de japonês. E o professor de educação física. Na verdade, todos os professores tinham alguma coisa contra a classe de Rumiko. Provavelmente isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de Rumiko estar nessa classe.

- Talvez no próximo ano você tenha mais sorte. – Kinomoto ergueu um pouco o canto dos lábios, percebendo o quanto Rumiko gostaria de viajar apesar de ela mesma não querer sair da cidade tão cedo.

- É, quem sabe!

* * *

Felizmente para as garotas, o desafio que Rumiko esperava não demorou a aparecer. Não era nenhuma das crianças que introduziram Rumiko ao mundo do beyblade, mas sim um garoto pequeno, magro, e com uma franja tão bagunçada e sem lógica que poderia ter saído de um _anime_ para meninos adolescentes. Ele se aproximou das garotas ao ver a beyblade na mão de Rumiko, rindo de maneira um tanto desdenhosa e com o tipo de linguagem corporal de quem quer parecer intimidante, mas não tem a altura ou o tipo físico certo para isso.

- Oi, vocês! – Ele chamou, tentando fazer sua voz de criança soar grave, mas conseguindo apenas criar o efeito de quem está se recuperando de um forte resfriado. – Vamos lutar beyblade!

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Kinomoto, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o garoto desconhecido. Suas tentativas desajeitadas de mostrar dominância não a impressionaram, porém Rumiko havia se encolhido um pouco e se aproximado mais da nova amiga.

- Me chamo Ken Urashima e sou o melhor lutador da vizinhança! – Respondeu o garoto com a mesma pompa rouca de antes. As sobrancelhas de Kinomoto subiram tanto em sua testa que acabaram se escondendo em seu cabelo.

- Mais forte até do que os garotos que eu vi jogando aqui outro dia? – Perguntou Rumiko, curiosa apesar do medo.

- Que garotos? – Perguntou Urashima, parecendo surpreso. Sua franja se mexeu de um jeito muito estranho quando ele começou a balançar sua cabeça de um lado para o outro em uma demonstração hiperativa de seu conhecimento da população de beybladers locais. – Eu derrotei todo mundo que me desafiou até hoje. Quem quer que eles sejam, não devem ser grande coisa.

- Mas eles pareciam bem fortes! – Rumiko insistiu, lembrando-se principalmente de Tokita e de como ele parecia controlar seus outros amigos com seu jeito verdadeiramente intidmidante. – Eram um groupo de seis, duas meninas e quatro meninos, e um deles era bem alto e forte, e tinha um menino bem baixinho, e um deles tinha cabelo cumprido e era super simpático e...

- Nunca vi eles antes. – Urashima respondeu, com um misto de curiosidade e decepção por existirem rivais que ele ainda não derrotara. – Tem certeza que eles eram daqui?

- Não sei, eu também não tinha visto eles antes, e depois disso também não vi eles mais. – Os olhos de Rumiko se arregalaram enquanto ela falava, uma vez que sua mente medrosa decidira que tinha certeza do porquê de nem ela, nem Urashima terem visto as crianças misteriosas. – Será que eles são fantasmas? Ou será que eu sonhei tudo aquilo?

- Ah, beybladers fantasmas! – Exclamou Urashima, abandonando todo e qualquer vestígio de sua aparência intimidante para virar a cabeça rapidamente de um lado para o outro com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca contorcida em terror absoluto. Ele se aproximou das meninas, e antes que ele ou Rumiko pudessem perceber, estavam abraçados em quase-pânico.

- Fantasmas não existem. – Disse Kinomoto, levando a mão às têmporas com cara de quem acabou de ver um bebê com a cara cheia de migalhas tentando negar que havia comido todos os biscoitos. – Eles provavelmente só estavam de passagem quando a Higurashi-san apareceu e agora devem estar em alguma outra parte de Tóquio, ou talvez do Japão.

- Não sei não, garota loira. – Rebateu Urashima, ainda agarrado à Rumiko. – Eu venho lutar todo dia o dia inteiro e nunca vi eles em lugar nenhum. Acho que a sua amiga estava tendo alucinações.

- Mas a Higurashi-san mora por aqui e nunca te viu antes. – Kinomoto continuou seu argumento sem se alterar. Enquanto isso Rumiko observava a nova amiga com adimiração; era a primeira vez que alguém tão inteligente se mostrava disposta a fazer amizade com ela. – É uma pena, mas vocês provavelmente se desencontraram, só isso.

- Sei, sei... – Urashima não parecia muito convencido, mas desvencilhou-se de Rumiko mesmo assim. – Se os fantasmas aparecerem pra puxar meu pé durante a noite, eu vou mandar eles irem atrás de você! – O garoto fez um beicinho cômico que durou alguns segundos antes de voltar a fazer cara de quem quer assustar criancinhas indefesas. Kinomoto rolou os olhos, mas Rumiko voltou a se agarrar à amiga loira, como se tivesse esquecido que Urashima podia ser tão medroso quanto ela. – E agora vamos lutar beyblade porque foi pra isso que eu vim aqui!

- Tá bom... – Rumiko concordou, aos poucos se aproximando do adversário. – Essa vai ser a minha primeira luta, então pega leve, tá? – Ela pediu, colocando sua beyblade no lançador. O tal lançador continha uma correia que quando puxada com força liberava a beyblade com a velocidade e força necessária para fazer buracos em paredes de gesso.

- Eu não gosto de humilhar iniciantes. – Urashima respondeu, pomposo. Kinomoto novamente ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas Rumiko sorriu feliz.

- Obrigada! Eu quero ter amigos que me ajudem a praticar, você quer ser meu amigo? Eu sou Rumiko Higurashi e essa é a minha nova amiga Satsuki Kinomoto. Ela tem uma beyblade também, só que ela acabou de se mudar e por isso ela não sabe onde Flamelus está.

- Flamelus? Você tem uma fera-bit? – Perguntou Urashima à garota loira, tão impressionado que sua pose de fodão imediatamente deu lugar a um queixo distendido e olhos esbugalhados.

- Sim, tenho, mas ela sumiu com a mudança... – Respondeu Kinomoto, capisbaixa. Se pudesse, ela se ofereceria para ensinar Rumiko a lutar e enfrentaria Urashima no lugar dela.

- Nossa! Que incrível! Eu pedi pros meus pais arranjarem uma fera-bit pra mim, mas eles até agora não conseguiram nada...

- Como é que se arranja uma fera-bit? – Perguntou Rumiko, intrigada com a fala de Urashima.

- Não é nada fácil. – Kinomoto respondeu, olhando para Urashima como se ele tivesse falado uma ofensa pessoal. – Elas são seres sagrados, misteriosos e antigos; não podem simplesmente aparecer do nada ou serem compradas. Não me surpreende que seus pais não tenham encontrado nada ainda.

- Mas meus pais trabalham o dia inteiro e são ricos, eles sempre conseguem tudo que eu peço! – Exclamou Urashima, cruzando os braços frente ao peito e fazendo um beicinho de criança mimada. Kinomoto suspirou.

- Não é uma questão de dinheiro. Eu tenho Flamelus porque ele estava em um medalhão que pertencia a minha família há séculos. Se você não tem uma coisa assim, então muito provavelmente nunca vai ter uma fera-bit.

- Isso não é verdade! – Exclamou Urashima, ficando visivelmente irritado. – Você vai ver, Kinomoto, meus pais vão conseguir uma fera-bit pra mim logo, logo! – O garoto em seguida voltou-se para Rumiko, decidido a dar o assunto por encerrado. – Higurashi-chan, vamos lutar agora!

- Tá bom... – Rumiko concordou, olhando incerta para Kinomoto como se pedisse por sua aprovação. A loira acenou com a cabeça e as três crianças seguiram para um canto obscuro nas proximidades que continha uma arena toda arranhada e quase se quebrando em pedacinhos.

- Prepare-se, Higurashi! – Exclamou Urashima, já com a beyblade pronta para o lançamento. A sua frente, Rumiko fez o mesmo. Kinomoto se posicionou entre a dupla para ser a juíza.

- Um, dois três, _Go Shoot!_ – Exclamou a loira, sinalizando que a luta podia começar. As duas beyblades caíram na arena arranhada quase ao mesmo tempo e logo começaram a se bater.

- Nossa, como elas se batem! – Exclamou Rumiko, impressionada com o quebra-quebra que dois peões de plástico podiam causar.

- Você ainda não viu nada! – Respondeu Urashima, voltando a sorrir com seu jeito pomposo. – As lutas profissionais são bem mais interessantes!

- Lutas profissionais? – Perguntou Rumiko, intrigada. Há menos de uma semana ela nem sabia o que era uma beyblade, por isso a idéia de que haviam beybladers profissionais lhe surpreendera. Enquanto isso, a beyblade negra de Rumiko batia sem parar na beyblade vermelha de Urashima, que se mantia girando no fundo da arena sem sair muito do lugar.

- É. Pra ser profissional tem que ter uma fera-bit, mas mês que vem vai ter o torneio regional japonês pra ver quem é o melhor beyblader do país. – Respondeu Urashima. Enquanto ele falava, a beyblade de Rumiko começava a perder força. – Eu vou me inscrever porque sei que até lá já vou ter arranjado a minha fera-bit dos sonhos, e aí ninguém vai me derrotar! – Urashima sorriu de um modo um tanto sinistro, assustando Rumiko. – E falando em derrota... – Em um perfeito capricho do destino, a beyblade de Rumiko escolheu esse exato momento para parar de girar.

- Ah não, eu perdi! E a sua beyblade continua girando tão rápido... – Comentou a garota, mais impressionada com a força de seu oponente do que decepcionada com sua derrota.

- É porque eu montei a minha beyblade especialmente para aumentar seu poder de defesa. Ela foi feita pra agüentar todo tipo de pancada e continuar lutando! – Exclamou Urashima, orgulhoso e ainda mais pomposo agora que havia mostrado sua força. Kinomoto só não rolou os olhos porque seu cérebro de menina esperta aprovava a estratégia do garoto.

- Dá pra montar uma beyblade de um jeito especial? Eu não sabia!

E com isso, Kinomoto e Urashima passaram as próximas horas explicando para Rumiko tudo sobre os vários tipos de beyblades, peças e estratégias. Urashima e Rumiko se enfrentaram mais algumas vezes, porém a garota não conseguiu vencer sequer uma vez. Para fazer sua adversária sentir-se melhor, Urashima acabou convidando as garotas para visitar sua casa e fazer um lanche reforçado regado a acúçar e chocolate.

Urashima morava relativamente perto do prédio das meninas, em um quarteirão de gente mais abastada com prédios de apartamentos enormes, modernos e confortáveis. Shinko Urashima, o pai do garoto, era um médico muito ocupado que passava o dia no hospital e quase não via seus três filhos. Kyoko Urashima, a mãe do garoto, era uma advogada que amava tanto sua profissão que quase sempre dava mais atenção aos seus clientes do que a suas crianças.

- É, meus pais não são os melhores pais do mundo, mas ao menos eles ganham um monte de grana todo mês! – Explicou Urashima enquanto mostrava sua casa para as meninas. O trio se encontrava atualmente em um cômodo que mais parecia uma zona de guerra: havia roupas jogadas para todo o lado como escombros de prédios em ruínas, meias fedorentas espalhadas em lugares estratégicos fazendo o papel de armas biológicas e pedaços mofados de comida escondida que bem poderiam ser bombas de efeito moral. Na verdade, a zona de guerra era o quarto de Urashima, porém o garoto não parecia perceber que o lugar onde dormia todas as noites estava em um estado deplorável de arrumação e higiene. – E vocês deram sorte que os meus irmãos não estão em casa. Eles são uns pestes!

- Ah, mas deve ser tão legal ter irmãos! – Disse Rumiko, imaginando como seria ter alguém para brincar com ela o dia inteiro. Em seus devaneios, acabou dando alguns passos para trás, até seu pé encontrar alguma coisa mole e peluda com dentes e unhas afiados que imediatamente se cravaram em sua canela. A garota gritou e chutou o ar para se livrar do monstro que a atacara, porém sem muito sucesso.

- Mimi, larga a Higurashi! – Exclamou Urashima, tentando convencer sua gata preta a soltar o pé de sua amiga sem levar um chute na cara no processo. Rumiko continuou gritando, a gata Mimi continuou arranhando e mordendo, e no fim foi Kinomoto quem salvou o dia, batendo em um tambor que achara jogado na bagunça até a gata se irritar com o barulho e sair em disparada para se esconder em algum outro quarto.

Depois de tanta agitação, Rumiko só conseguiu se acalmar após ser forçada a se entupir de chocolate por seus amigos, e Mimi não apareceu mais pelo resto do dia. Os irmãos de Urashima chegaram logo depois, e imediatamente puseram-se a caçoar da garota. Mikyo e Nikyo eram gêmeos idênticos de cinco anos de idade que pareciam ter tanta energia quanto seu irmão mais velho.

- Vão saindo, elas são minhas amigas! – Exclamou Urashima, tentando expulsar os garotos da cozinha onde o trio de novos amigos tomava café da tarde.

- Nossa, Ken-Nii, você está andando com garotas agora? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou um dos gêmeos, provavelmente Mikyo.

- Quer virar garotinha também? – Perguntou o outro gêmeo. Urashima se levantou e fez sua cara mais intimidante:

- Já disse pra vocês se mandarem! Meus amigos são problemas meus!

- Ai, tá, mas perguntar não mata... – Os gêmeos rolaram os olhos em perfeita sincronia e deixaram a cozinha em um flash. Urashima fez sua melhor pose de fodão e voltou a sentar-se, sentindo-se o rei da cocada preta.

Não muito tempo depois, Urashima tentou encerrar a tarde de brincadeiras e lutas de beyblade oferecendo a suas amigas sua bebida favorita: chocolate quente com refrigerante e uma pitada de sal. Rumiko e Kinomoto prontamente recusaram, e passaram a próxima meia hora pensando se valia a pena cultivar amizade com alguém com gostos culinários tão estranhos. Aí Urashima as convidou para mais uma série de lutas de beyblade no dia seguinte e elas rapidamente enterram suas dúvidas.

* * *

_(Caros leitores, informamos que a partir de agora vocês estão deixando a zona do mundo real e dos capítulos que quase fazem sentido para entrar no mundo sem nexo dos off-talks. Aqui tudo pode acontecer. Tudo mesmo.)_

_(E nós somos as Frases Entre Parenteses, as "narradoras" de tudo que acontece por aqui. Prazer em conhecer.)_

_(Agora relaxem, fiquem à vontade, e aproveitem a grande concentração de besteiras por metro quadrado que normalmente dão as caras por aqui.) _

_(Não diga que não avisamos!)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oba, os off-talks voltaram! E bem no meu aniversário! XD_

_**Urashima: **__É que agora temos personagens suficientes para fazer besteiras em grupo! 8D_

_**Kinomoto: **__Na verdade, ter personagens suficientes a gente sempre teve, é só uma questão de quem os leitores novos já conhecem... (Kinomoto encarando um canto do cenário do off-talk onde os Personagens que Ainda Vão Aparecer na História estão reunidos tomando tomando chá e agindo de maneira estereotipicamente britânica porque não tem nada melhor para fazer da vida.)_

_**Urashima: **__Mas a gente mal apareceu! Eu duvido que os leitores novos conheçam a gente tão bem assim! _

_**Kinomoto: **__Então vai ser o seu trabalho fazer com que eles te conheçam. Se bem que depois de saber do tipo de comida que você come eu acho que não quero saber tantos detalhes assim... _

_**Rumiko: **__Gente, é o meu aniversário, vamos parar de brigar e fazer festa!_

_**Mikyo e Nikyo: **__Oba, festa! XDDD (Gêmeos aparecem do nada só pra pentelhar) A gente quer bolo! XDDD_

_**Urashima: **__Não tem bolo pra vocês! Vocês nem são personagens principais! ò.ó Aliás, por que vocês aparecem no off-talk com o primeiro nome, e eu apareço como "Urashima"? Que intimidade é essa? O.õ _

_**Mikyo e Nikyo: **__(Sim, eles falam tudo juntos assim mesmo) Porque nós somos criançinhas fofinhas e mais legais do que você, então a gente pode ter intimidade com os leitores! (Mikyo e Nikyo fazendo charminho pros leitores)_

_**Urashima: **__E esse off-talk tá virando "Todo mundo contra o mim"... _

_**James: **__É porque é muito mais fácil tirar sarro da tua cara. Você meio que nasceu pra isso... ^^~_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, nosso criador apareceu! (Rumiko acena pro James ao vê-lo no off-talk) _

_**James: **__Mas claro! O off-talk é o único espaço em que podemos interagir e que..._

_**Urashima: **__E que podemos tirar sarro do Jamie-baka ao invés de mim! (Urashima pula no James e os dois caem no chão com um daqueles barulhos cômicos) _

_**Tokita: **__Vocês querem mesmo passar o off-talk inteiro só enchendo o saco um do outro? Achei que a personagem principal estivesse de anivesário... ¬¬'_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, uma das crianças misteriosas apareceram também! _

_(Os amigos do Tokita aparecem ao lado dele)_

_**Takahashi: **__Nós viemos aqui te desejar feliz aniversário, Higurashi-chan! ^^~_

_**Togashi: **__É, feliz aniversário, Higurashi-chan! XD_

_**Akamatsu: **__Nós temos bolo! XDDDD_

_(Um bolo gigante de chocolate se materializa do nada e cai na frente da Rumiko)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oba, meu bolo! XDDD Quem quer um pedaço?_

_(Praticamente todos os personagens presentes no cenário do off-talk caem em cima do bolo)_

_(Nuvem de fumaça se forma ao redor do bolo porque todo mundo está se batendo, puxando cabelo, chutando e mordendo para conseguir um pedaço do bolo e não é legal mostrar cenas de extrema violência nesse horário)_

_(Numvem de fumaça finalmente some)_

_(Só que o bolo também sumiu porque aquele bando de trogloditas que acham que são gente comeram tudo e não deixaram nada para a Rumiko)_

_**Rumiko: **__Mas... mas... Era o meu bolo.. T.T_

_**Kinomoto: **__Tudo bem, Higurashi-chan, eu tenho certeza que as Frases Entre Parênteses tem um plano para não te deixar sem bolo no seu aniversário..._

_(Frases Entre Parênteses ficam tocadas com a dica nada sutil da Kinomoto e decidem ajudar a nossa querida personagem principal)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses dão à Rumiko poderes especiais de aniversariante que valem só pelo dia de hoje)_

_**Rumiko: **__Poderes especiais? Quer dizer que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser?_

_**James: **__É por aí..._

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, então eu quero um monte de bichinhos de pelúcia fofinhos para eu abraçar e apertar e ficar feliz!_

_(Começa a chover bichinhos de pelúcia pelo cenário do off-talk)_

_(Personagens começam a ficar soterrados pelos bichinhos de pelúcia)_

_(Rumiko percebe que tem medo dos bichinhos de pelúcia e começa a gritar desesperada)_

_(Os poderes de aniversariante da Rumiko fazem com que todos os bichinhos de pelúcia sumam)_

_**Urashima: **__E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo, graças à Higurashi... XDD_

_**Rumiko: **__Eu salvei o dia! Eu salvei o dia! (Rumiko pulando animada porque fez alguma coisa útil para variar)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses decidem que agora que o mundo está salvo, não tem mais razão para continuar o off-talk)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses decidem acabar o off-talk por aqui.)_

_(Até a próxima, e não se esqueçam de deixar um review de aniversário para a Rumiko porque ela merece)_

_OWARI_

_**Rumiko: **__Mas... e o meu bolo? T.T _


	4. 004 - Fenki, o centauro de armadura

CAPÍTULO IV

FENKI, O CENTAURO DE ARMADURA

Quando as aulas recomeçaram alguns dias depois, Rumiko ficou feliz em constatar que Kinomoto não somente fora transferida para a mesma escola que ela, como também fora parar na mesma turma da quinta série do Shoogaku, a escola primária. Como não podia deixar de ser, desde seu primeiro dia a loira tornou-se uma espécie de professora particular de sua nova amiga, explicando-lhe a matéria quantas vezes fossem precisas até a garota entender o mínimo necessário para passar nas provas de fim de ano.

Alguns dias depois, Urashima re-encontrou sua arena portátil enterrada no meio da bagunça apocalíptica de seu quarto. Desde então sua casa tornou-se o reduto principal do trio; o ponto de encontro de todo santo fim de tarde onde Rumiko e Urashima lutavam beyblade até quebrarem alguma coisa e Kinomoto praticamente fazia a lição de casa por eles ao tentar ajudá-los com as tarefas.

- Droga, eu quero uma fera-bit! – Exclamou Urashima depois de uma luta consideravelmente violenta contra Rumiko. Ele ganhara por pouco; nos últimos dias de treino sua oponente havia melhorado consideravelmente, quase ao ponto de alcançá-lo. Rumiko e Kinomoto haviam saído às compras para aprimorar a beyblade da garota tão logo descobriram que poderiam treinar todos os dias, e os resultados dessa empreitada não demoraram a se mostrar. A nova beyblade de Rumiko era ainda de cor negra, porém possuía muito mais poder ofensivo.

- Eu te disse que não seria fácil encontrar uma, Urashima-kun. – Retrucou Kinomoto, com a cara irritante de quem acabou de provar que tem razão em um argumento que se arrastava por anos.

- Só porque é não fácil não significa que eu tenha que desistir! – Exclamou o garoto em resposta. – E se eu tivesse uma fera-bit, eu estaria procurando por ela agora ao invés de deixá-la abandonada sabe-se lá onde! – Um silêncio desconfortável baixou entre as crianças assim que o garoto se calou. A expresão de Kinomoto mudou de confiante para obviamente abalada, e tanto Rumiko quanto Urashima perceberam que ele havia indo longe demais. – Hey, Kinomoto, desculpa... Eu não quis dizer...

- Meus pais não me deixam nem chegar perto das caixas! – Exclamou a loira, mudando de triste para braba em um piscar de olhos. Ela encarava o chão e tinha suas mãos fechadas em punhos apertados. – Eles dizem que é perigoso eu tentar mexer nelas sozinha, mas eles nunca têm tempo pra me ajudar a organizar as coisas! Desse jeito vai demorar mais um ano pra eu poder ver a minha fera-bit de novo!

- Não diga isso, Kinomoto-chan! – Pediu Rumiko, se aproximando da amiga para tentar animá-la. – Você vai ver Flamelus logo, não se preocupe.

- Eu sempre digo pros meus pais que tenho saudades de Flamelus, mas não tenho certeza se eles entendem qual é o problema... – A loira respondeu, capisbaixa.

- Então quem sabe a gente não esquece as lutas por enquanto e vamos comer besteiras açucaradas? A nossa babá fez torta ontem! – Enquanto falava, Urashima guiava as meninas para a sua cozinha. Por mais angustiada que pudesse estar por causa de sua fera-bit, nem mesmo Kinomoto conseguia resistir à tentação representada por uma gigantesca torta de morango recheada com frutas bem maduras e saborosas e coberta de merengue fofo que derretia na boca.

De fato, Kinomoto se animou após comer apenas um pedaço da tal torta. Rumiko comeu dois pedaços antes da overdose de açúcar começar a afetá-la. Urashima, porém, comeu três pedaços de torta. Não satisfeito com a cobertura de merengue, acrescentou também molho de pimenta, vinagre e algumas gotas de limão ao doce. Rumiko e Kinomoto trocaram olhares de nojo, mas a essa altura do campeonato já estavam mais do que acostumadas com as estranhezas do garoto para se importar muito.

* * *

13 de Janeiro, segunda-feira. Abertas as inscrições para o Torneio Japonês.

Naquele dia as crianças combinaram de se encontrar na casa de Rumiko para seguirem juntas até o ginásio onde aconteceriam as inscrições para o Torneio Japonês. Elas teriam seguido para a casa de Urashima como de costume, porém os irmãos do garoto haviam convidado todos os seus colegas de turma para comemorar o final do ano letivo (que, diga-se de passagem, aconteceria apenas no final de feveiro) e por causa disso a casa dos Urashima havia se tornado um parquinho de criança em miniatura; um pandemônio caótico para qualquer pessoa que não estivesse na pré-escola. Assim sendo, a casa de Rumiko acabou tornando-se o único refúgio seguro para a concentração do dia.

- Tem certeza que não quer que a gente organize uma operação de busca de última hora por Flamelus? – Perguntou Urashima a Kinomoto enquanto o trio fazia os últimos preparativos para deixar a casa dos Higurashi. Kinomoto ainda não havia encontrado sua beyblade, o que a impediria de participar do torneio. – A gente pode pegar umas lanternas e umas capas de detetive e viver a maior aventura de nossas vidas!

- Não, meus pais não vão deixar. – Respondeu Kinomoto, obviamente nada animada com a idéia de ter que ficar de fora do campeonato. Rumiko havia sugerido que ela comprasse uma beyblade nova para quebrar o galho enquanto Flamelus continuava desaparecido, porém a loira se recusara a fazê-lo porque achava que isso seria uma traição a sua fera-bit. – Eles prometeram que vão começar a arrumar tudo logo, mas eles trabalham o dia inteiro e no fim de semana estão sempre tão cansados que não querem fazer nada...

- A gente não pode invadir sua casa sem eles saberem? – Perguntou Urashima, insistindo com seu plano. Já fazia tempo que suas fantasias malucas o colocavam no papel de Sherlock Holmes em uma aventura selvagem e perigosa que nunca poderia se tornar realidade por causa de todos os absurdos que continha. – Tipo, ir como agentes secretos, mexer nas caixas e colocar tudo no lugar de volta?

- Mas se eu aparecer com a minha beyblade eles vão saber que a gente mexeu nas coisas. – Respondeu Kinomoto, rolando os olhos por causa da mente simplista de seu amigo. Se ela soubesse que a mente de Urashima era povoada de pensamento e desejos estranhos, sem-nexo e ainda mais bagunçados que seu quarto, porém, talvez ela tivesse que rever seu conceito de "simplista". – Fora que se acontecer algum acidente enquanto a gente procura, nós vamos ter sérios problemas.

- Tá, tá, já entendi. – Urashima jogou os braços para o alto em rendição. Se Kinomoto não queria participar de seus grandes planos para recuperar sua fera-bit, não seria ele a insistir. O garoto ainda tinha inveja de sua amiga por causa de Flamelus, mas havia percebido nos últimos dias que era melhor manter seu ciúme escondido, afinal não era culpa da garota que ela tinha uma fera-bit e ele não. – Então vamos lutar um pouco pra dar sorte, Higurashi!

Urashima preparou sua beyblade, porém Rumiko não parecia muito contente com o desafio:

- Mas eu não tenho uma arena, Urashima-kun! – Exclamou ela, olhando para sua sala de estar procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse servir de arena improvisada e ficando desapontada com a falta de objetos com forma de frigideira ao seu redor.

- Vamos lutar no chão mesmo! Se as beyblades não se baterem, vira uma batalha de resistência! – Respondeu o garoto, sorrindo de um jeito um tanto assustador.

- Mas e se a gente quebrar alguma coisa? – Perguntou Rumiko novamente, com medo que seus pais a proibíssem de jogar beyblade se descobríssem que sua sala fora destruída pelos pequenos peões.

- Não vamos quebrar nada! – Insistiu Urashima, pegando a beyblade de Rumiko e preparando-a ele mesmo como parte de seu argumento. – Vamos lá, Higurashi, vai ser divertido!

- Tá, mas por favor tome cuidado. – Rumiko finalmente cedeu, pegando sua beyblade das mãos do amigo. Eles escolheram um lugar relativamente seguro para lançar os peões (o chão entre os sofás e a estante da TV) e sua última batalha antes do torneio começou.

Tudo correu bem pelos primeiros segundos após o lançamento. As beyblades giravam em seu lugar, sem dar sinal de perder forças. Urashima estava confiante em sua vitória, gritando ordens para sua beyblade como se isso pudesse afetar o resultado do confronto. Rumiko, por outro lado, mal conseguia se concentrar nos peões rodando a sua frente. Seus olhos teimavam em voltarn-se para uma das portas da estante, como se puxados por um imã muito forte. Cerca de meio minuto depois, quando Rumiko passou a encarar a tal porta e esqueceu-se completamente da luta, sua beyblade subitamente mudou de rumo, chocando-se violentamente contra o pedaço de madeira envernizada.

- Ai não! O que aconteceu? Meus pais vão me matar! – Exclamou Rumiko, caindo para trás com o choque e indo se esconder atrás do sofá. Ao seu lado, Urashima fez a mesma coisa. À frente das crianças jaziam os pedaços de madeira que antes formavam a porta da estante, completamente estralhaçados. A beyblade causadora de tantos danos encontrava-se ainda girando em frente a uma caixinha de vidro também estralhaçada e uma pedra negra e reluzente.

- Hey, o que é isso? – Perguntou Kinomoto, a primeira a perceber a pedra estranha. Seu cérebro de garota inteligente indicava que havia um elemento muito familiar nessa situação, e não demorou muito para que ela entendesse o que era. De queixo caído e olhos brilhando em antecipação, a loira pegou a pedra sem tocar na beyblade.

- Que pedra é essa? – Perguntou Urashima, saindo de seu esconderijo atrás do sofá ao ver que Kinomoto não havia sido atacada pela beyblade demoníaca.

- Tem um desenho nela! – Exclamou Kinomoto, maravilhada com sua descoberta. A excitação da amiga fez Rumiko finalmente criar coragem de seguir Urashima e deixar seu refúgio acolchoado para se aproximar também. – Parece um centauro...

- Ele está usando uma armadura! – Notou Urashima, observando a pedra por cima do ombro da loira. – Que estranho, não sabia que centauros usavam armaduras.

- Deixa eu ver! Deixa eu ver! – Exclamou Rumiko, se aproximando da dupla e quase arrancando a pedra das mão de Kinomoto. No momento que suas mãos tocaram as linhas que desenhavam o centauro, a pedra emitiu um forte brilho negro. A beyblade de Rumiko foi envolvida pelo mesmo brilho por alguns segundos, e logo em seguida parou de girar. O trio demorou algum tempo para se recuperar da surpresa. – Não tem nenhum centauro aqui! – Declarou Rumiko, virando a pedra entre seus dedos para inspecioná-la após a explosão de luzes. Tem certeza que vocês...

- O centauro foi pra beyblade da Higurashi-san! – Exclamou Kinomoto, tirando a beyblade de Rumiko de dentro da estante. O centauro de armadura era bem visível no bit-chip da beyblade. – Ele é uma fera-bit!

- Como assim, uma fera-bit? Como é que a Higurashi consegue uma fera-bit assim tão fácil e eu continuo sem nada? – Exclamou Urashima, fazendo uma careta tragicamente cômica de criança que ganhou vinte pares de meia no natal.

- Qual será o nome dele? – Perguntou Kinomoto para ninguém em especial, ignorando o chilique de seu amigo com a naturalidade de quem faz esse tipo de coisa desde sempre.

- O nome dele é Fenki. – Respondeu Rumiko como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Somente depois de ver seus amigos com queixos distedidos, olhos esbugalhados e rigor corporal de quem acabou de ver um fantasma foi que ela percebeu que sua fala não era assim tão óbvia para mais ninguém.

- Como você sabe? Por acaso ele falou com você? – Perguntou Urashima, aos poucos passando de espantado e decepcionado com sua falta de sorte para irritantemente excitado com a possibilidade de ver uma fera-bit tão de perto. – O que foi que ele disse?

- Fenki não me disse nada. – Respondeu Rumiko, um tanto assustada agora que percebera que sabia demais. Em sua mente de garota medrosa, a informação que tirara sabe-se lá de onde fazia-a setir-se em um filme sobrenatural do tipo que está sempre lotado de fantasmas, zumbis e bruxas malvadas. Esse era o tipo de filme que mais lhe dava medo, assim como filmes de tiroteio, catástrofes naturais, apocalipse, ataque alienígena, e qualquer outro filme que não fosse uma comédia fofinha onde tudo é sempre maravilhoso e perfeito.

- Você sabe porque Fenki é a sua fera-bit. – Respondeu Kinomoto, sorrindo com orgulho da amiga. Quando Flamelus entrara em sua beyblade ela também havia passado por uma situação parecida, tirando a parte do medo de filmes de terror. – Vocês estão conectados agora; isso é parte de sua ligação.

- Nossa! Que louco! – Exclamou Urashima, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente. – Você pode ganhar o torneio agora, Higurashi! Aposto como a fera-bit vai te deixar incrivelmente forte!

- Por que vocês não descobrem isso em uma luta? – Propôs Kinomoto, deixando clara sua própria excitação. Apenas Rumiko parecia ainda apreensiva.

- Mas e se eu quebrar alguma coisa com a minha beyblade? – Perguntou a nova mestra de Fenki, olhando para o centauro em seu bit-chip com desconfiança. A metade humana da fera-bit era forte, musculosa, e vestia uma armadura prateada reluzente de aspecto letal. Os olhos do centauro eram a única parte de seu rosto visível por baixo de seu capacete e vizeira em estilo cavaleiro medieval e possuiam uma coloração avermelhada, o mesmo tom dos olhos de pessoas que olham para o _flash _da câmera na hora de tirar fotos (ou, dizem as más línguas, o tom dos olhos de matadores em série). Sem dúvida a criatura parecia capaz de causar uma grande destruição com apenas um estalar de dedos.

- Agora que você tem uma fera-bit você não vai destruir nada que não queira! – Respondeu Kinomoto. Ela e Urashima tinham olhares bem parecidos de ansiedade e antecipação. – A sua beyblade vai obedecer aos seus comandos sem ficar girando por aí aleatoriamente, não tem problema!

- É verdade! Vamos lutar e ver o poder da sua fera-bit, Higurashi! – Exclamou Urashima, preparando sua beyblade. – O que está esperando?

- Tá... Pode ser...

Ainda em dúvida se estava fazendo a coisa certa, Rumiko colocou sua beyblade com fera-bit no lançador e aceitou o desafio de Urashima. Assim que as beyblades foram lançadas, Fenki partiu imediatamente para o ataque, mandando a adversária para longe e perseguindo-a até ela parar de girar, tudo sem encostar em nenhum móvel ou parede. Essa era a primeira vez que Rumiko via uma beyblade se guiando em um chão nivelado, e apesar de seu medo inicial ela tinha que admitir que havia gostado do espetáculo.

- E finalmente o Urashima-kun perdeu... – Anunciou Kinomoto, que como sempre havia assumido a posição de juíza no confronto. – Parece que mesmo toda a sua experiência não é páreo para uma fera-bit afinal.

- É, eu preciso de uma fera-bit também se quiser ter alguma chance contra a Higurashi no campeonato! – Concordou o garoto, tão impressionado com o poder de Fenki que nem conseguia ficar brabo por ter perdido.

- Falando em campeonato... – Interrompeu Kinomoto, soando só um pouco preocupada. – É melhor a gente sair logo se quisermos nos inscrever pro torneio. Já está ficando tarde e deve ter bastante gente querendo participar...

Com isso, o trio deixou a casa dos Higurashi e partiu a toda velocidade para o centro de Tóquio, onde ficava o ginásio que abrigaria o torneio. O lugar estava mesmo lotado de gente tentando se inscrever, tanto que as crianças só voltaram para casa na hora da janta. Ao menos Rumiko e Urashima estavam inscritos e começariam a lutar tão logo o mês de fevereiro se iniciasse.

Para Rumiko, as próximas três semanas seriam dedicadas a se acostumar com a presença e o poder de sua nova fera-bit. Para Urashima, as próximas três semanas seriam seu momento de desespero, agonia e busca desenfreada por uma fera-bit que pudesse competir com Fenki.

* * *

_(Passa o Urashima correndo feito doido condenado pelo cenário do off-talk)_

_(Close na Rumiko e na Kinomoto observando o Urashima correr feito condenado com cara de que está se divertindo muito mais do que deveria)_

_**Kinomoto: **__Eu disse que não seria fácil... u.ú_

_**Urashima: **__Mas eu não desisto nunca! __ò.ó_

_**Rumiko: **__E eu tenho uma fera-bit! ^^~ Eu tenho uma fera-bit! XDDDDDD (Rumiko com sorrisão gigante jogando a beyblade pelo ar) _

_(Rumiko é tão destrambelhada que a beyblade cai na cabeça dela)_

_**Rumiko: **__T.T_

_**Kinomoto: **__Ah, coitada da Higurashi-san, ela não merecia ser atacada pela própria beyblade! _

_(Mas é isso que o Jamie quis que acontecesse, então é isso que aconteceu) _

_**Urashima: **__Hey, as Frases Entre Parênteses estão falando com a gente! Achei que a função delas era narrar o off-talk! O.o_

_(É, pois é, mas como no capítulo de hoje só vocês três apareceram, precisávamos de alguém diferente para pregar no pé da Kinomoto. O pessoal que normalmente faz isso ainda vai demorar para dar as caras...)_

_**Urashima: **__Eu podia ter feito isso.. O.o_

_**Kinomoto: **__Você estava ocupado correndo feito condenado pelo cenário do off-talk tentando encontrar uma fera-bit antes do próximo capítulo. ¬¬''_

_**Urashima: **__Ah, é, verdade! XD_

_**Kinomoto: **__Enfim, estávamos dizendo que a Higurashi-san não merecia ser atacada por uma beyblade quando..._

_(Kinomoto é interrompida por um show de luzes estilo show de _heavy metal)

_(Luzes focam no centro do cenário do off-talk)_

_(Um ser baixinho e meio gordinho aos poucos fica visível no meio das luzes)_

_**Jamie: **__(é, esse é o ser baixinho e meio gordinho) Oi gente! :D_

_(Jamie acena pro público)_

_(Personagens que Ainda Vão Aparecer na História aplaudem só por educação)_

_**Jamie: **__Vim aqui só pra encher o saco e ocupar espaço! XD E pra dizer que o próximo capítulo sai só em feveiro! XD_

_**Rumiko: **__É o começo do torneio, não é? _

_**Jamie: **__Yesss! Dia 3 de fevereiro... Encontraremos personagem novos... (close na silhueta dos personagens que vão dar as caras pela primeira vez no próximo capítulo) Veremos as primeiras lutas do torneio japonês e tantas outras coisas que eu não vou dizer ainda pra deixar o povo no suspense! XDDD_

_**Rumiko: **__E quando o povo que lê essa história começar a mandar review, a gente promete que dá resposta aqui no off-talk. _

_**Urashima: **__Ou ao menos cria um auê em torno do review e faz uma festa! XD_

_**Kinomoto: **__(ficando bem longe do Urashima) Assim eu fico com vontade de não ver review nennhum... u.ú_

_**Urashima: **__Eu ouvi isso, Kinomoto! Ò.ó_

_(Barulho de confusão e nuvem de fumacinha se forma ao redor do Urashima e da Kinomoto)_

_(Bando de Personagens que Ainda Vão Aparecer na História pula na nuvem de fumacinha também porque eles querem ter alguma coisa pra fazer no off-talk além de aplaudir autores ingratos)_

_**Rumiko: **__(fazendo pose de repórter na frente da nuvem de fumacinha) E com isso, vamos ficando por aqui! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje e que continuem querendo acompanhar as minhas aventuras agora eu tenho a minha fera-bit! XD_

_(Passa um centauro de armadura no fundo do cenário do off-talk)_

_(Bando de personagens na nuvem de fumaça param de brigar imediatamente com medo da fera-bit)_

_**Rumiko: **__E no final, tudo acabou bem! XDD_

_**Voz de Algum Personagem Aleatório Vinda do Fundo do Cenário: **__E tudo acabou em pizza! XDD_

_(Chove uma montanha de pizza no cenário do off-talk)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses não querem se responsabilizar pelo que vai acontecer quando todo mundo ficar soterrado em comida e decide parar o off-talk por aqui)_

_(Não sem antes dizer que aquele bando de persongens trogloditar é bem capaz de comer todas as pizzas antes que elas enterrem todo mundo lá)_

_(Voltaremos dia 3! XDDD)_

_OWARI_


	5. 005 - E de repente veio a trança

**Nota do autor: **Pois é, voltei na data prometida! E agora apresentando mais um dos personagens principais... divirtam-se!

A próxima atualização será no dia 18 de fevereiro! ^^~

* * *

CAPÍTULO X

E DE REPENTE VEIO A TRANÇA

3 de fevereiro, segunda-feira. Início do Torneio Japonês.

Por causa do número recorde de inscritos, o Torneio Japonês se estenderia por todo o mês de fevereiro. Como a maioria dos participantes eram crianças em idade escolar, todas as etapas da competição aconteceriam no final da tarde, bem depois de encerradas as aulas, pois não seria bom para ninguém se os competidores fossem obrigados a perder classes no último mês letivo. Apesar de os organizadores do torneio terem feito o possível para agradar aos pedagogos, diretores de escola, professores e educadores em geral, nem todos estavam satisfeitos com sua decisão. As crianças, por exemplo, em sua maioria partiam de um raciocínio bem diferente:

- Poxa, eles deviam fazer as lutas mais cedo e deixar quem tem aula faltar na escola! – Exclamou Urashima enquanto ele e seus amigos se dirigiam ao ginásio. Seus professores cobravam ainda mais de seus alunos nessa época do ano, por isso ele não estava nada contente. – Meu cérebro virou uma pasta nojenta depois daquela aula de japonês! Como é que eu vou conseguir lutar beyblade direito se eu mal consigo me concentrar?

- Você podia começar por estudar mais em casa, assim as matérias da escola não pareceriam tão difíceis. – Retrucou Kinomoto em sua melhor pose de CDF sabe-tudo.

- Você fala assim porque o seu cérebro consegue absorver fácil tudo que os professores dizem. – Devolveu o garoto, mostrando a língua para a amiga.

- Meu cérebro absorve coisas porque eu estudo. O seu também seria assim se você se esforçasse o suficiente!

A discussão continuou até o trio chegar ao ginásio. Durante esse tempo todo, Rumiko nem sequer prestou atenção em seus amigos, distraida pensando em Fenki e nas lutas que viriam. Ela foi obrigada a voltar ao mundo real, porém, quando sua cabeça avoada bateu dolorosamente contra uma coisa fofa, cumprida e peluda. Os sensores de medo da garota reagiram antes que seus olhos pudessem examinar a tal coisa peluda, fazendo com que ela gritasse e se agarrase à Kinomoto como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou um garoto um pouco mais alto e provavelmente mais velho que o trio de amigos, virando-se para encarar a fonte dos gritos esganiçados. – Você está bem? – Ele perguntou à Rumiko, um pouco preocupado, porém provavelmente mais atordoado com o volume de seus gritos.

- Monstro! Um monstro peludo! – A mestra de Fenki gritou em resposta, ainda apertando o braço de Kinomoto com força o suficiente para interromper brevemente a circulação de sangue no local. – Tem um monstro peludo aqui!

- Monstro? Acho que não... – O garoto deus as costas para o trio novamente, revelando uma trança castanha tão cumprida que chegava a sua bunda. Ele balaçou a cabeça levemente, fazendo a trança se mover como se fosse uma cobra hipnotizante. – Meu cabelo é mais comportado do que parece, não acho que mereça ser chamado de monstro... – Rumiko, Urashima e Kinomoto fizeram um coro sincronizado de espanto, admiração e excitação ao ver tamanha massa capilar.

- Nossa! Como é que o seu cabelo ficou tão cumprido assim? – Perguntou Urashima, se aproximando para examinar a trança mais de perto. O cabeludo estava novamente de frente para eles, segurando sua trança em ambas as mãos como se ela fosse seu maior tesouro.

- Não é tão difícil assim. – O cabeludo respondeu. – Quando eu tinha oito anos eu e meu melhor amigo decidimos que nossos cabelos seriam o símbolo da nossa amizade, e por isso não vamos cortá-los enquanto continuarmos amigos.

- Nossa... coisa de doido! – Exclamou Urashima, fazendo menção de querer tocar na trança. O cabeludo recuou imediatamente, porém, fazendo cara de poucos amigos.

- Desculpe, mas ninguém toca na minha trança a não ser a minha família e o meu amigo. – Ele respondeu, um pouco mais frio do que antes de ter sua preciosa cabeleira atacada, mas não o suficiente para dar-lhe um ar de ser malvado e intolerante. Na verdade, mesmo enquanto censurava Urashima ele mantinha ares de um sujeito bem simpático.

- Ok, desculpa... – Urashima recuou, impressionado demais com a mudança de atitude do desconhecido para tentar discutir ou fazer algum comentário besta.

- Tudo bem, é só não tentar fazer isso de novo. – Respondeu o cabeludo, sorrindo amigavelmente. – Meu nome é Toshihiro Urameshi e eu fui convidado a participar do torneio pelos organizadores. Vim da China até aqui para testar minha força. E vocês?

- _Wow_, que louco! – Exclamou Urashima, ao mesmo tempo que Rumiko e Kinomoto deixavam seus queixos caírem levemente com a revelação. Nenhum deles imaginava que o Torneio Japonês fosse importante o suficiente para atrair gente de outros países. – Eles não fazem torneios na China ou o que?

- Fazer até fazem, mas os japoneses me ofereceram uma oportunidade para viajar de graça e eu decidi aceitar. De onde eu vim ninguém consegue ganhar de mim, então achei que seria interessante ver se eu conseguiria encontrar oponentes mais fortes do outro lado do mar.

- Você tem uma fera-bit então? – A pergunta de Urashima saiu mais como uma afirmação. O sorriso de Urameshi se alargou e ele tirou do bolso uma beyblade azul com um monstro marinho no bit-chip.

- Mas claro. Fenku é um leviatã que salvou minha vida quando eu quase me afoguei no rio. Desde então nós nos tornamos um ótimo time.

- Droga! Por que todo mundo tem uma fera-bit menos eu? Isso não é justo! – Urashima fez uma careta braba que acabou se tornando consideravelmente mais cômica do que o planejado, fazendo Rumiko e Kinomoto rirem alto e Urameshi sorrir discretamente.

- Boa sorte no torneio. – Disse Urameshi, cumprimentando o trio com a melhor etiqueta japonesa.

- Obrigada. Eu tenho uma fera-bit também e mal posso esperar pra competir! Me chamo Rumiko Higurashi e meus amigos são Satsuki Kinomoto e Ken Urashima. Eu tenho certeza que a gente vai se ver de novo no torneio! – Exclamou Rumiko, devolvendo o cumprimento educadamente apesar de sua animação.

- Eu tembém, Higurashi-chan. Eu também. – Urameshi respondeu, seguindo seu caminho com um último abanar de trança. O trio continuou a observá-lo por algum tempo, hipnotizados com o movimento da cobra capilar.

* * *

Como mais de três mil beybladers haviam se inscrito na competição, a primeira semana do torneio tornou-se nada mais do que uma fase classificatória que visava eliminar os menos talentosos e os mais preguiçosos. Desse modo, até o fim do mês apenas a nata dos beybladers (muito provavelmente aqueles com feras-bit e uns poucos sortudos que mesmo assim não tinham chance nenhuma de vencer) restariam, e as grandes e excitantes batalhas que atraiam um grande público por causa dos monstros sagrados podiam finalmente começar. Na primeira semana de competição os beybladers passaram por provas de habilidade que incluiam pontaria, resistência e até mesmo estratégia. Com a ajuda de sua fera-bit, Rumiko passou em todos os testes com ótimos resultados (se bem que vê-la passar no teste de estrátegia foi na verdade uma surpresa para todo mundo). Urashima ficou orgulhoso em constatar que também havia passado com notas acima da média em todas os testes.

- Eles bem que podiam deixar as minhas notas no beyblade valerem para a escola também... – Comentou o garoto ao receber a notícia de que estava classificado para a próxima fase da competição. – Assim eu nem precisaria me preocupar em passar de ano mais!

- É, eles podiam fazer isso mesmo... – Concordou Rumiko, imaginando como sua vida escolar seria tão mais simples se ela conseguisse tirar nota máxima em quase todas as matérias ao invés de entrar em pânico a cada prova e ter que ouvir de todos os professores o quanto ela ainda precisava melhorar.

Na segunda semana do torneio os cerca de cem participantes restantes foram divididos em dez grupos. As lutas nessa etapa consistiam em colocar todas as beyblades de um grupo dentro da mesma arena, e apenas a última a continuar girando passaria para as quartas-de-final. Ninguém ficou realmente surpreso quando Rumiko venceu o grupo E, ou quando Toshihiro Urameshi venceu o grupo I. A luta no grupo de Urashima foi até emocionante, considerando que ninguém ali tinha uma fera-bit. O garoto acabou vencendo após todas as outras beyblades falharem em desestabilizar a sua defesa fortificada.

- Ahá! Eu estou nas quartas-de-final também! Já pensou se a gente se enfrenta, Higurashi? – Perguntou Urashima em um estado de euforia galopante.

- Se as quartas-de-final acontecerem do jeito que eu acho que elas vão acontecer, você e a Higurashi-san só poderão se encontrar na final. – Interrompeu Kinomoto, com uma tabela com o nome dos campeões de todos os grupos em suas mãos. Seus olhos adquiriram o brilho alucinado de uma cientista louca com um plano brilhante em mente e ela começou a falar sem parar, expondo suas suposições sobre a próxima fase do torneio de um modo tão professoral que deixou seus amigos não tão mentalmente capazes completamente perdidos. – Você venceu o grupo D, o que significa que seu próximo adversário é Franklin Hill, que venceu o grupo C. Se voce ganhar, vai lutar nas semifinais contra quem vencer o confronto entre o campeão do ano passado Koichi Yuy e Takezo Nobunaga, os campeões dos grupos A e B. Higurashi-chan vai enfrentar o campeão do grupo F, que se chama Erik Fan. E se ela ganhar, vai lutar nas semifinais contra quem vencer entre Hikaru Shiju e Felipe da Silva, que venceram os grupos G e H. Eu não tenho muita certeza do que eles vão fazer com os campeões dos grupos I e J, mas não acho que isso vá influenciar muito a trajetória de vocês.

- Aquele tal de Urameshi venceu o grupo I, não foi? Eu queria poder enfrentar ele... – Resmungou Urashima, respondendo a essa última parte da fala da amiga por ser a única coisa que ainda se lembrava de sua análise complicada.

- Considerando que seu provável adversário nas semifinais vai ser o atual campeão, acho que o Urameshi-san não devia ser o foco da sua atenção. – Lembrou Kinomoto, apontando para a parte da tabela que continha o nome "_Koichi Yuy (campeão 2002)_" escrito bem grande no espaço destinado ao grupo A.

- Eu quero uma fera-bit! – Exclamou Urashima com seu habitual desespero cômico. Enquanto o garoto e Kinomoto começavam uma nova discussão sobre as chances de um monstro sagrado aparecer do nada antes das lutas da próxima semana, Rumiko deixava sua mente vagar por um mundo imaginário onde ela e Fenki ganhavam todas as lutas com a mesma facilidade que ganharam o quebra-quebra entre dez beyblades. A luta em grande grupo havia sido tão divertida que, se pudesse, só faria lutas assim.

* * *

_(Close numa coisa marrom escura que se mexe como uma cobra)_

_(Coisa marrom escura que se mexe como cobra continua se mexendo como cobra até metade do povo que já apareceu no off-talk fica hipnotizado)_

_(Câmera mágica das Frases Entre Parênteses pára de fazer close pra mostrar o Urameshi tomando café da manhã com cara de inocente)_

_(Urameshi olha pra câmera com cara de confuso)_

_(Urashima aparece para cumprimetar o Urameshi e os dois passam a tomar café)_

_(Urashima e Urameshi continuam tomando café)_

_(Urashima e Urameshi tomam café até as Frases Entre Parênteses e os leitores ficarem confusos sobre quem é quem porque o sobrenome deles é muito parecido)_

_**Urashima: **__Hey, como é que podem confudir a gente? Eu sou único e especial demais para ser confundido com alguém! (Urashima mostra seu café com chantily, pimenta e uma pitada de pimentão ralado para provar seu argumento)_

_(Urameshi disfarçadamente empurra sua cadeira um pouco mais para o lado para não ter que ficar tão perto de alguém que põe pimentão ralado no café)_

_**Kinomoto: **__(é, ela apareceu do nada como se por mágica) Mas o nome de vocês é bem parecido mesmo, e os leitores até agora não sabem nada sobre o Urameshi-san além do fato de ele ter uma trança gigantesca e um sorriso simpático. O que significa que, até que uma distinção bem clara seja feita entre vocês dois, é capaz de ter gente confundindo um com o outro. u.u_

_**Urameshi: **__Então que tal se a gente usar esse off-talk para treinar os leitores a ver a diferença?_

_**Rumiko: **__Não sei, era tão mais fácil quando a gente se chamava pelo primeiro nome... o.o''_

_**Urameshi: **__Mas nesse momento da história nós recém nos conhecemos, não somos amigos íntimos o suficiente para tanta intimidade. Aliás, vocês japoneses normalmente são tão fechados que mesmo seus melhores amigos não necessariamente te chamam pelo primeiro nome..._

_**Urashima: **__Você fala como se os chineses fossem muito diferentes. Aliás, que tipo de nome _chinês _é Urameshi?_

_**Urameshi: **__Meu nome não é chinês, mas vocês vão ter que esperar mais alguns capítulos para saber porque. ^^~_

_**Urashima: **__Bleh. u.ú_

_**Kinomoto: **__Então enquanto este dia não chega, vamos ao que interessa. Urameshi-san, Urashima-kun, o que podemos fazer para que os leitores aprendam de vez como diferenciar vocês daqui pra frente?O.õ_

_**Urameshi: **__Bom, o "meshi" de Urameshi se escreve com o kanji para "comida"... _

_**Urashima: **__E o "shima" de Urashima significa "ilha"..._

_**Rumiko: **__Mas o comilão que nasceu numa ilha é o Urashima-kun, então isso não ajuda muito... ^^~_

_**Urameshi: **__Que tal pensar que eu sou aquele que tem uma trança feito cobra e que cobras estão sempre à procura de comida? E podemos pensar que Urashima-kun é tão estranho que seu cérebro é uma ilha isolada no mar da sanidade..._

_**Urashima: **__Hey! Protesto! Não gostei disso, não! ò.ó_

_**Kinomoto: **__Na verdade, eu também achei essa distinção meio forçada. Nunca pensei que fosse concordar com o Urashima-kun, mas... n.n''_

_**Urashima: **__Hey! Protesto! Não gostei disso também, não! ò.ó_

_**Urameshi: **__UraSHIMA é o pentelho que reclama de tudo. UraMESHI é o cara legal que sorri para todo mundo. (Urameshi faz seu melhor sorriso Colgate) Agora a gente repete isso até os leitores aprenderem._

_**Urashima: **__Por que sou sempre eu que apanho nas piadas? Isso não á justo! Eu não reclamo de tudo! T.T_

_**Kinomoto: **__Você está reclamando agora... o.o'_

_**Urashima: **__AAAAARRRRGGGHHH! (Urashima sai correndo pelo cenário do off-talk com cara de desesperado e gritando feito maluco e de vez em quando se batendo ou tropeçando na bagunça espalhada pelo local) _

_(Pois é, ninguém se dá ao trabalho de limpar o cenário do off-talk)_

_(Urashima finalmente pára de correr quando Urameshi começa a balançar sua trança e hipnotiza todo mundo)_

_**Urameshi: **__Pois é, Urameshi é aquele que _meshi _a trança e faz todo mundo parar pra ver. (sorriso Colgate)_

_(Pausa para as Frases Entre Parênteses vomitarem por causa do trocadilho absurdamente besta)_

_(Pausa para as Frases Entre Parênteses se revoltarem porque o autor dessa joça nos forçou a escrever um trocadilho tão idiota)_

_(Pausa para as Frases Entre Parênteses ficarem com pena do pobre do Urameshi que foi forçada a dizer um trocadilho tão besta e ainda meter um sorriso Colgate no meio da coisa toda) _

_**Urameshi: **__Obrigado pela solidariedade... (ainda com sorriso Colgate)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses dizem _de nada_)_

_**Rumiko: **__Depois de tudo isso, talvez seja mais fácil esperar até o dia em que a gente comece a se chamar pelo primeiro nome... _

_**Jamie: **__(É, o autor também pode aparecer do nada) Esse dia ainda vai demorar um pouco... com certeza bem mais do que na versão original... _

_**Rumiko: **__Por que? O.o_

_**Jamie: **__Tudo em nome do realismo, minha cara amiga Rumiko. Mesmo você não está próxima o suficiente da Satsuki e do Ken para chamá-los pelo primeiro nome ainda, o que dirá o pobre Toshihiro que você acabou de conhecer? n.n_

_(E pra quem ficou perdido: Satsuki é a Kinomoto, Ken é o Urashima e Toshihiro é o Urameshi. Entendeu porque todo mundo acha que vai ser bem mais fácil saber quem é quem quando pararmos com essa mania de usar sobrennomes para tudo? XDDD)_

_**Rumiko: **__Mas você está usando os nomes deles! O.O''_

_**Jamie: **__Eu sou o cérebro por trás da criação de todos vocês. Vocês foram feitos a minha imagem e semelhança, por isso eu me reservo no direito de me referir a vocês como eu bem entender. XD_

_(Jamie fazendo pose de fodão)_

_**Urashima: **__Jamie acha que é Deus..._

_**Jamie: **__MWAHAHAHAAHA, quem disse que eu não sou? (Jamie faz cara sinistra e um grupinho discreto de músicos toca uma música assustadora no fundo)_

_(Rumiko e Urashima saem correndo assustados)_

_**Kinomoto: **__Então tá, Deus, agora que você espantou metade dos personagens principais que já apareceram na história, incluindo a ilustríssima personagem principal, o que prentede fazer agora?_

_**Jamie: **__(ainda fazendo pose de fodão) Eu vou fazer charminhos para os leitores e implorar por reviews porque essa história é muito fodona pra continuar sem review nenhum depois de tantos capítulos. _

_(Jamie vira para os leitores e faz uma carinha bonitinha de cachorro pidão que derrete até mesmo os corações mais gelados do universo)_

_**Jamie: **__Reviews, please? Eu vou transformar esse épico gigantesco em uma série de livros impressos (sem fins lucrativos porque FANFIC T.T) pra comorar seus dez anos de existência e seria bom ter uns reviews legais para colocar na contra-capa, do jeito que se faz com livros profissas. _

_(Alerta chantagem emocional!)_

_**Jamie: **__Pois então... quem quiser ver seu comentário em um livro fodástico, deixa aí uma mensagem legal! Eu vou colocar o PDF do livro pronto disponível pra downloads no meu website, então qualquer um que baixar uma cópia vai poder ver seu ato de bondade e consideração... Isso não é legal?_

_(E aqui somem os olhos de cachorro pidão irresistíveis e fofinhos)_

_**Kinomoto: **__Nossa, essa foi uma senhora propaganda... O.õ_

_**Jamie: **__Eu sei... XD_

_**Kinomoto: **__Acho melhor sairmos daqui antes que ele faça ainda mais propagandas..._

_(Kinomoto e Urameshi trocam olhares suspeitos)_

_(Jamie sobe em um pedestal, pega um microfone e começa a falar)_

_**Jamie: **__E nas próximas semanas eu vou lançar os meus novos sites com a minha nova marca registrada "_James is Creative"_ e..._

_(Kinomoto e Urameshi decidem que é melhor correr por suas vidas antes que as propagandas tomem conta do off-talk)_

_(Kinomoto e Urameshi agarram a Rumiko e o Urashima pelo caminho e somem do cenário do off-talk, deixando Jamie falando sozinho no escuro)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses esperam que os leitores tenham aprendido a diferenciar Urashima e Urameshi, e que toda aquela propaganda não os tenha feito ainda menos inclinados a deixarem um review pra gente)_

_(Frases Enter Parênteses fazem um último apelo bonitinho, fofinho e bom de apertar por reviews porque a gente sabe que todos vocês são pessoas maravilhosas e muito legais que adoram ajudar autores desesperados)_

_(E não, as Frases Entre Parênteses não trabalham com bajulações)_

_OWARI_


	6. 006 - Um milagre bem oportuno

CAPÍTULO VI

UM MILAGRE BEM OPORTUNO

Dia 18 de fevereiro, terça-feira. Urashima contra Franklin Hill.

No dia anterior, Rumiko, Urashima e Kinomoto havia ido ao ginásio ver a luta de Koichi Yuy e Takezo Nobunaga para presenciar de perto a força do atual campeão. No final, acabaram vendo bem pouco, pois a luta acabara assim que a beyblade de Yuy atingira a de seu oponente. O Narrador das lutas ficou até mesmo um pouco desconcertado por ter que mandar seu público para casa tão cedo, mas não era como se ele pudesse pedir para que Yuy e Nobunaga lutassem novamente só para manter a platéia entretida por mais do que dez segundos. Até porque Yuy despareceu assim que a luta acabou, sem nem cumprimentar o adversário.

- Cara chato. E metido. – Constatou Urashima, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e fazendo beiçinho de criança mimada.

- Cuidado com o que diz, ele vai ser seu oponente se você ganhar amanhã. – Lembrou Kinomoto, olhando para a porta do vestiário que Yuy acabara de bater. – E ele pode ser metido, mas é bem forte. E com certeza tem uma fera-bit.

A partir daí a dupla começou a discutir sobre os monstros sagrados novamente, fazendo Rumiko voltar sua atenção para todo e qualquer outro lugar da platéia. Ela viu de longe alguém que só podia ser Urameshi, mas o garoto trançado não estava olhando para ela. Ele estava ocupado encarando a porta do vestiário do mesmo jeito que Kinomoto fizera.

Naquela noite, enquanto seu cérebro ficava sobrecarregado por tentar dormir e pensar na luta do dia seguinte ao mesmo tempo, Urashima acabou tendo um ataque de calor que o forçou a lançar suas cobertas longe. O garoto estranhou o acontecimento, afinal era normalmente muito friorento, mas como o sono logo veio e ele passou a sonhar com a sua incrível luta do dia seguinte ele simplesmente ignorou esse fato. Na manhã seguinte já não se lembrava de mais nada, e não conseguia entender como suas cobertas haviam ido parar em sua arena de beyblade.

Urashima foi correndo para o ginásio assim que as aulas acabaram. Ele estudava em uma escola particular para alunos mais abastados que ficava um pouco mais longe de sua casa do que a escola de Rumiko e Kinomoto. Enquanto corria pelas ruas de Shibuya, Urashima foi abordado por um garoto hiperativo que gesticulava muito e falava mais rápido do que mandíbulas humanas deveriam ser capazes de se articular. O garoto estava com um grupo de outros cinco amigos, três meninos e duas meninas, e chamou Urashima para um beco mal-iluminado e um tanto suspeito.

- Eu não sei o que você quer comigo, mas agora eu não tenho tempo! – Exclamou Urashima, tentando se desvencilhar do garoto hiperativo que agarrara seu braço e tentava empurrá-lo para o beco onde seus outros amigos o aguardavam. – Preciso chegar no ginásio logo ou vou perder a minha grande luta!

- Mas eu estou aqui justamente pra te ajudar na luta! – Exclamou o garoto hiperativo. Mesmo segurando o braço de Urashima ele conseguia fazer gestos expansivos e inquietos, do tipo que deixariam pessoas estressadas ainda mais nervosas e com vontade de explodir. – Eu e meus amigos temos uma coisa que queremos dar para você!

- Uma coisa pra dar pra mim? Em um beco escuro tipo de filme de terror? – Perguntou Urashima, intrigado e ainda relutante em seguir o garoto energético. – Não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

- Mesmo por uma fera-bit? – Insistiu o outro garoto, seus olhos ganhando um brilho um tanto alucinado.

- _Uma fera-bit? _– Urashima quase gritou, passando a encarar o outro garoto com um olhar igualmente alucinado. – Você tem uma fera-bit que quer me dar? Por que?

- Porque sim. Temos nossos motivos. – Quem respondeu dessa vez foi um garoto alto e sério, forte e corpulento do tipo que poderia se passar por um adulto se não tivesse ainda uma voz de adolescente no meio da puberdade. Urashima ficou intimidado com a aproximação de um garoto tão maior do que ele e acabou decidindo que a melhor coisa a fazer seria entrar com eles no beco suspeito e torcer para esse não ser um daqueles momentos em que a vida imita a arte dos filmes de terror mais clichés.

- Não precisa ficar assustado, a gente não morde! – Exclamou uma garota de jeito avoado e sorriso alegre assim que Urashima se aproximou das outras quatro crianças. – Keitaro estava falando a verdade, nós queremos te dar uma fera-bit para a luta de hoje.

- Nós sabemos que você deve ter muitas perguntas agora, Urashima-san, mas eu peço que por enquanto só nos escute. Suas perguntas serão respondidas em breve. – Disse a segunda garota do grupo, dotada de um ar de intelectual que provavelmente orgulhava muito seus professores.

- Sua nova fera-bit se chama Fenrochi e é um dragão de fogo! – Exclamou o garoto chamado Keitaro, encarando Urashima olho no olho. – Nós todos concordamos que dá-la a você é a coisa certa a ser feita, então vai lá e arrasa com o seu oponente hoje!

- Mas como vocês podem ter uma fera-bit de sobra enquanto meus pai passaram tanto tempo procurando por uma? De onde ela veio? – Perguntou Urashima, ainda sentindo-se confuso demais para simplesmente aceitar a oferta. Ele normalmente era o tipo de pessoa que agia sem pensar e se atirava de cabeça ao primeiro sinal de que alguma coisa boa estava para acontecer. O sexteto misterioso, particularmente Keitaro, o deixava com o pé atrás, porém ele não conseguia entender direito porque. O garoto hiperativo despertava nele uma sensação familiar e ainda assim muito estranha e um tanto desconfortável; o tipo de sensação de quando alguém vive uma cena que jura já ter vivido antes.

- Esses detalhes não são importantes. – Respondeu o garoto grande e intimidante, pegando o bit-chip com a fera-bit dragão e depositando-o na mão de Urashima. – Use Fenrochi na luta de hoje e conquiste seu lugar na semifinal.

- Tokita-san sabe do que está falando. – Concordou a garota com ares de extrema CDF. – Você e Fenrochi ainda serão uma grande dupla!

- Agora corre pro ginásio senão você vai se atrasar! – Exclamou um garoto extremamente baixinho. Ele era tão baixinho que Urashima só registrara sua presença quando ouviu sua voz vinda de algum lugar diretamente abaixo dele. O instinto do novíssimo mestre de Fenrochi era de fazer piada e caçoar da pobre craitura nanica, mas Keitaro agarraro-o pelos ombros e guiou-o para fora do beco mal-iluminado antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Boa sorte! Estaremos torcendo por você! – Exclamou Keitaro, acenando para Urashima enquanto o garoto continuava sua corrida até o ginásio. Quando Urashima olhou para trás alguns segundos depois, o sexteto já não estava mais lá.

* * *

- Urashima-kun, onde você estava? Faltam só cinco minutos para sua luta começar! – Exclamou Kinomoto, aliviada. Ela e Rumiko estavam na porta do ginásio e correram em direção ao garoto assim que o viram.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – Respondeu Urashima, empolgado. Ele tirou do bolso sua beyblade, que agora continha o bit-chip com o dragão vermelho de fogo, e exibiu-a orgulhoso para as amigas. – Encontrei uns caras estranhos no caminho que me deram uma fera-bit! Dá pra acreditar?

- Uma fera-bi? Assim do nada? – Perguntou Rumiko, desviando os olhos do dragão tão logo percebera que ele parecia um monstro assustador e agressivo.

- É, eu também achei estranho, mas agora eu tenho uma fera-bit, não vou sair por aí reclamando! – Respondeu Urashima, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Tome cuidado. Esses garotos estranhos podem estar tramando alguma coisa. – Alertou Kinomoto, mantendo seus olhos fixos em Fenrochi.

- Nós vamos descobrir logo, não vamos? – Urashima deu de ombros, recolhendo sua beyblade e voltando-se para o vestiário. – Nos vemos depois da luta!

- Boa sorte! – Disseram as garotas em coro, esperando até o amigo sumir atrás da porta do vestiário para procurar por lugares na arquibancada. Elas acabaram passando por Urameshi; o garoto acenou e sorriu amigavelmente, e elas acabaram sentando relativamente próximas dele. Não havia nenhum sinal de Koichi Yuy nas arquibancadas, porém outros competidores das quartas-de-final estavam presentes.

Quando o Narrador anunciou o início da luta, Urashima e seu oponente deixaram o vestiário por portas opostas e tomaram seus lugares na arena. Tanto Urashima quando Franklin Hill sorriam confiantes. Hill era uma figura um tanto peculiar; era mais alto e obviamente mais velho que Urashima, seus cabelos eram lisos e iam até mais ou menos a altura dos ombros em um penteado meio sem graça que o deixava sem franja nenhuma. A parte interessante de seu cabelo ficava por conta de sua cor: roxa no lado direito e azul clara no lado esquerdo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam pintadas do mesmo jeito. Hill vestia uma jaqueta de couro daquelas que provavelmente custariam os olhos da cara de uma família de renda média e calça e botas que não pareciam ter nada de especial, mas que provavelmente eram de grife e por isso mesmo também custariam os olhos da cara de uma família como a de Rumiko. Em resumo Franklin Hill parecia um riquinho metido a besta que gostava de aparecer. Suas primeiras palavras dirigidas a Urashima não ajudaram nada a melhorar essa impressão:

- _Ready to be fucked out of the tournament? _– Ele perguntou a Urashima antes de o juiz autorizar o início do confronto. Urashima sabia muito pouco inglês, por isso não entendeu absolutamente nada do que seu oponente tentava dizer. Hill falava com o perfeito estereotípico sotaque britânico e, apesar do conteúdo de suas palavras (ele perguntava de uma maneira não muito educada se Urashima estaria pronto para ser eliminado, usando para isso um certo palavrão que denota atividades íntimas nas quais crianças da idade de Urashima não deveriam tomar parte), mantinha uma expressão de educada arrogância e nariz torcido. Apesar de ser um inglês em um país estrangeiro, agia como se fosse o dono do lugar e não parecia interessado em fazer muito contato com pessoas que não entendiam sua língua.

- Um, dois, três, _Go Shoot! _– Exclamou o juiz, iniciando a luta sem que Urashima pudesse pensar em alguma coisa para dizer ao seu oponente metido. Assim que as beyblades começaram a se chocar na arena, no entanto, o inglês voltou a falar:

- _I have a couple of fucking tricks that will impress the hell out of your retarded simple mind, so if you excuse me…_

Porém Urashima não deixou que o garoto terminasse a frase. Assim que sua beyblade atingira a arena, seu corpo foi tomado por um calor quase agoniante, mas que mesmo assim o deixava mais animado e vivo do que jamais estivera. Instintivamente, ele sabia que esse calor vinha de Fenrochi, e por isso não hesitou em gritar o nome de sua nova fera-bit a plenos pulmões para todos no ginásio e suas proximidades ouvirem. O dragão sagrado se materializou no ar ao lado de seu novo mestre, lançou um olhar ameaçador para a platéia e atirou uma rajada de fogo em direção à arena. Algumas pessoas, incluindo Rumiko, gritaram assustadas (Rumiko inclusive se agarrou a Kinomoto e tentou esconder-se atrás da cadeira a sua frente), porém a única coisa danificada pelo fogo foi a beyblade de Hill, que virou uma pilha de plástico e metal retorcido, chamuscado e derretido em poucos instantes.

- _I will have my fucking revenge someday, bastard. __You just wait! _– Foi tudo que Hill conseguiu dizer antes de dar as coisas a seu oponente e voltar para o vestiário sem se preocupar em resgatar o que restara de sua beyblade. Urashima ficou ainda algum tempo na arena absorvendo atônito o poder de sua fera-bit enquanto o Narrador anunciava a sua vitória e o fato de que a primeira semifinal do torneio seria entre ele e Koichi Yuy e aconteceria na próxima segunda-feira. Urashima nem sequer tentou prestar atenção nas palavras de Hill, ou no jeito mal-educado e assustador que ele usara para prometer vingança. De qualquer maneira, Rumiko e Kinomoto alcançaram Urashima na arena antes que garoto sequer conseguisse recolher seu quiexo distendido do chão.

_-_ Nossa, foi incrível! – Exclamou Rumiko, recolhendo as duas beyblades da arena já que Urashima não parecia ter percebido que deveria fazer isso. – A sua nova fera-bit é mesmo poderosa! Agora a gente pode lutar de igual para igual! Mal posso esperar!

- E já que você já está classificado para as semifinais você podia ajudar a Higurashi-san a se preparar para a luta de amanhã. – Acrescentou Kinomoto, examinando a beyblade de Franklin Hill com interesse.

- Isso! Vamos lutar na sua casa! – Exclamou a mestra de Fenki, agarrando o amigo pelos ombros e fazendo com que ele finalmente acordasse para o mundo real.

- É! Vamos! Agora eu posso ganhar de novo com certeza, Higurashi! Você não perde por esperar! – Exclamou Urashima, pegando sua beyblade das mãos da amiga e quase correndo para fora do ginásio. As garotas não tiveram outra opção senão segui-lo na mesma velocidade e com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Não que isso fosse muito difícil.

* * *

_**Urashima: **__Ahaha, estou na semifinal! O Yuy que me aguarde! __Ò.ó_

_**Hill: **__Fuck off. __Bastard. U.u_

_**Urashima: **__Não faço a mínima idéia do que você falou, mas não tô nem aí porque VOCÊ PERDEU A LUTA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_(Urashima gargalhando feito vilão de desenho animado)_

_**Hill: **__Wasn't I supposed to be the antagonist? O.õ_

_**Rumiko: **__A gente não devia estar falando português? Eu não entendo nada do que ele fala... _

_**Hill: **__One day, Higurashi. One day we will understand each other and the world will the best fucking place in the entire universe. __And Urashima will die. ¬¬_

_(Notem o sarcasmo)_

_**Urashima: **__Eu não consigo notar o sarcasmo de ninguém porque não consigo entender porcaria nenhuma do que ele disse! Dá pra falar em língua de gente ou tá difícil?_

_**Hill: **__English a perfectly well-developed human language, your piece of shit. I refuse to communicate with the likes of your scum for the duration of this silly spectacle of human stupidity. _

_**Urashima: **__Aiê, dá pra falar alguma coisa que eu entenda? Assim eu nem posso me denfender! _

_**Kinomoto: **__Ele provavelmente vai falar inglês até chegarmos no momento mágico da história em que personagens de todos os países e falantes de várias línguas serão capazes de se entender como se por mágica._

_**Urameshi: **__E isso obviamente vai ter que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, ou a nossa história não seria viável... _

_**Hill: **__Fucking magic powers as the plot demands. That's what it is. Meanwhile, I'm perfectly fucking happy speaking my bloody mother tongue to a bunch of twats._

_**Urashima: **__E eu continuo sem entender nada. O.o_

_**Yuy: **__Imagine que ele está te insultado a cada frase. Você não precisa de muito mais informação do que isso._

_**Urashima: **__Nossa, o Yuy-baka veio me ajudar? Que milagre foi esse?_

_(O sexteto misterioso que deu Fenrochi para o Urashima aparece do nada vestido de padre)_

_(Começa a rolar uma musiquinha daquele tipo que, por ser tão simples, se recusa a sair da sua cabeça uma vez que escutada)_

_(O sexteto começa a cantar em uníssono)_

_**Sexteto: **__Um milagre aconteceu, nós temos que louvar! O que era bom... ficou melhor! O Jamie conseguiu se superar!_

_(Leitores que tem a idade do Jamie e estavam no Brasil em sua infância talvez começem a ter uma vaga lembrança de terem escutado uma musiquinha parecida em um comercial há muito tempo atrás)_

_**Sexteto: **__E sempre nessa direção... besteiras não vão faltar!_

_(Leitores começam a se lembrar de a tal musiquinha vinha de um comercial de motos e fazia paródia de um certo padre pop)_

_**Sexteto: **__É a maior encheção de espaço! (meia página!) Louvemos ao senhor! (meia página!) Aleluia! XDDD_

_(Sexteto se retira em meio a uma chuva de aplausos e uma horda de advogados correndo atrás do Jamie pra cobrar direitos autorais)_

_**Urashima: **__O.o_

_**Hill: **__O.o_

_**Rumiko: **__O.o_

_**Kinomoto: **__O.o_

_**Urameshi: **__O.o_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses: O.o)_

_(Ou seja, todo mundo ficou sem palavras por causa da besteira vinda de lugar nenhum)_

_**Yuy: **__O que já é um milagre em si... ¬¬_

_**Jamie: **__É o tema do dia! XDD_

_**Yuy: **_

_**Jamie: **__E como o próximo capítulo é amanhã, o off-talk termina aqui. Se eu me resolver com os advogados até lá, teremos outr off-talk, se não..._

_**Sexteto: **__(cantando em algum lugar ao fundo) Mais um milagre aconteceu..._

_**Jamie: **__É, isso aí! XD_

_(Advogados caem em cima do Jamie por causa da paródia besta da paródia)_

_(Tudo fica escuro)_

_(E o fim é misterioso...)_

_OWARI_


	7. 007 - Vou pintar um arco-íris de alegria

CAPÍTULO VII

VOU PINTAR UM ARCO-ÍRIS DE ALEGRIA

19 de fevereiro, quarta-feira. Rumiko contra Erik Fan.

Depois de passar o resto da tarde anterior lutando contra Urashima para testar sua nova feras-bit, Rumiko sentia-se confiante ao dirigir-se à arena para sua luta das quartas-de-final. Uma vez que os beybladers aprenderam como controlar cada movimento de suas beyblades, a casa inteira de Urashima tornou-se um campo de batalha, não poupando nem mesmo os irmãos do garoto ou a gata da família. A gata, na verdade, foi perseguida por Fenki pela casa durante quase meia hora como vingança por ter se atrelado à perna da garota na primeira vez que seus caminhos se cruzaram. Rumiko a princípio não queria fazer nada contra a criatura; não era seu estilo guardar rancores ou querer vingança. Mesmo assim Urashima a convenceu, e assim a pobre gata desapareceu das vistas de todos pelo resto da semana.

A manhã na casa dos Higurashi foi um pouco mais desorganizada que o normal. Sazuke tinha trabalhos escolares para devolver aos seus alunos e Takao recebera um chamado de emergência de seu chefe para se apresentar do outro lado da cidade para lidar com um cliente impaciente. Assim sendo, os adultos da casa estavam ocupados demais e desatentos demais para perceber que sua filha pré-adolescente estava excitada com sua luta de logo mais, e que essa excitação fazia com que ela tomasse decisões ainda mais ingênuas e sem noção do que o normal. Em outras palavras, Rumiko perdeu a pouca noção de realidade que tinha e achou que seria uma boa idéia chamar sua fera-bit na hora do café da manhã.

A cozinha dos Higurashi (assim como o resto de seu apartamento) não era lá essas coisas em termos de espaço físico. Podia abrigar confortavelmente uma mesa redonda de quatro cadeiras, uma pia com balcão grudada na parede, uns armários grudados na parade acima da pia, um fogão com forno e uma geladeira cuja parte de baixo era na verdade um freezer. Os Higurashi haviam há pouco decidido que a cozinha deveria ter também espaço para um armário extra onde armazenariam comidas não-perecíveis agora que sua filha começava a entrar em fase de crescimento (estavam, como sempre, seguindo os conselhos de um livro de pedagogia que compraram por gostarem da foto da capa com uma família feliz cheia de crianças sorridentes brincando em um balanço). Infelizmente isso significava que a cozinha que já não era lá grande coisa em termos de espaço físico ficou devidamente apertada e quase impossível de se caminhar sem esbarrar em nada.

Por isso, quando Rumiko chamou Fenki para mostrá-lo aos seus pais em plena cozinha apertada, a materialização do centauro de armadura quase causou um apocalipse doméstico. Coisas voaram de seus lugares de origem, coisas caíram no chão, e móveis grandes fizeram grandes estrondos ao se baterem uns contra os outros. Finalmente percebendo seu erro de julgamento, Rumiko pediu para Fenki voltar para sua beyblade, um pouco mais temerosa do poder do monstro sagrado do que estava quando mandara-o perseguir a gata de Urashima. Talvez por sua mestra mostrar esse medo, quando a fera-bit se recolheu ao seu reduto de plástico giratório toda a bagunça da cozinha voltou ao estado que estava antes de Rumiko fazer sua primeira grande besteira do dia. Talvez isso fosse parte dos poderes espetaculares do monstro milenar que aceitara deixar sua moradia em uma pedra brilhante para se abrigar em um peão de criança desastrada.

Ou talvez Rumiko estivesse tão excitada com a sua primeira grande luta oficial que sonhara tudo isso enquanto contemplava suas torradas com manteiga na mesa do café da manhã.

* * *

Na escola Rumiko fez questão de contar a todos os seus colegas que logo mais participaria das quartas-de-final do torneio de beyblade. A grande maioria das crianças da quinta série acharam a coisa toda muito legal e desejaram a Rumiko toda a sorte do mundo. Algumas poucas criaturas que se consideravam mais grandinhas do que as demais primeiramente desdenharam a mestra de Fenki e suas obcessões aparentemente infantis, porém foi só a garota mostrar seu monstro sagrado que todas logo passaram a admirá-la.

A última aula do dia foi ciências, uma das matérias em que Rumiko era ainda pior do que o normal (ao menos o _seu_ normal, que já era consideravelmente mais baixo do que o normal de seus outros colegas). Assim sendo a garota saiu da escola com vontade de se esconder embaixo de seu cobertor e só sair quando as férias começassem. Porém este estado de ânimo só durou até ela e Kinomoto chegarem ao ginásio, afinal de contas a grande luta do dia estava para começar e Rumiko tinha certeza que ela e Fenki fariam um belo espetáculo.

No vestiário Rumiko não viu sinal de Erik Fan, seu oponente do dia. Quem ela encontrou foi Toshihiro Urameshi sentado em um dos bancos girando sua beyblade com as mãos. Assim que percebeu a chegada da mestra de Fenki, o garoto se levantou e foi cumprimentá-la:

- Boa sorte na luta, Higurashi-chan. Estou curioso para ver sua fera-bit em ação.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Rumiko sem parar para pensar. Ela imediatamente se encabulou ao perceber que sua fala direta poderia soar um tanto mal-educada. – Desculpe, eu quis dizer... que bom te ver por aqui ou...

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Urameshi a interrompeu, sorrindo amigavelmente. – Eu faria a mesma pergunta se estivess na sua situação. – O garoto trançado riu, fazendo Rumiko esboçar um sorriso também. – Estou aqui porque quem ganhar hoje vai ser meu adversário semana que vem, por isso é meio que meu dever checar a sua força. Se fosse você, vinha ver as lutas de amanhã e sexta também.

Rumiko até pensou em fazer algum comentário sobre como Urameshi parecia tão certo de que ganharia sua luta, mas mudou de idéia ao se lembrar de que o garoto era o melhor lutador de sua região e que viera de longe especialmente para competir neste torneio. Urameshi era provavelmente tão forte quanto dizia.

- É, acho que vou vir sim. Também quero saber quem serão meus adversários se eu ganhar. – Respondeu ela por fim.

- Não é uma questão de "se", Higurashi-chan. Você tem uma fera-bit e seu oponente, não. Não tem como ele ganhar. – Retrucou Urameshi com ares de homem sábio educando uma criança inocente.

- Se você diz...

- Te vejo nas semifinais. – Respondeu o garoto com um sorriso e um aceno. Ele deixou o vestiário logo depois. Rumiko não demorou a segui-lo, pois o vestiário vazio era um pouco assustador demais para o seu gosto.

* * *

Erik Fan já estava na arena quando Rumiko apareceu. O juiz e o Narrador também estavam posicionados, e o ginásio estava razoavelmente cheio considerando que se tratava de uma luta das quartas-de-final em que apenas um dos competidores do dia tinha uma fera-bit. As duas primeiras quartas-de-final haviam provado que esse tipo de luta tendia a acabar muito rápido, por isso era até meio surpreendente que tamanha torcida decidira aparacer. Na lógica de uma metrópole gigantesca como Tóquio, eventos de curta duração que aconteciam em um ginásio no meio de um centro urbano normalmente não eram viáveis, pois o público passava mais tempo viajando até o local do evento do que no evento em si, mas pelo visto o torneio nacional de beyblade era diferente.

Afinal de contas, esse torneio expunha monstros milenares que obedeciam ao comando de crianças pré-adolescentes e lutavam em um peão de plástico. Isso era provavelmente mais do que o suficiente para atrair qualquer público.

- Um, dois, três, _Go Shoot!_ – Exclamou o juiz, e as duas beyblades foram lançadas.

- Sinta o poder da física ótica, Higurashi! – Exclamou Erik Fan tão logo a luta começou. Rumiko não teve tempo de entender o que ele queria dizer, só teve tempo de registrar que sua beyblade inicialmente continha todas as cores do arco-íris em seu anel de ataque. No momento seguinte o arco-íris giratório se transformou em uma forte luz branca e a garota não conseguiu mais olhar para a arena sem arriscar ficar temporariamente cega. – Gostou da minha estratégia? Eu a desenvolvi especialmente para combater lutadores com feras-bit! Se você não puder ver as beyblades, sua fera-bit não vai servir para nada!

Já que não podia olhar para a arena, Rumiko passou a encarar seu oponente. Erik Fan era aparentemente tão metido quanto Franklin Hill, mas ao menos aparentava ter um certo conhecimento de japonês. Seus cabelos eram pretos e muito bem-pentados, enfeitados com uma quantidade considerável de gel que o deixava com cara de _playboy _dos anos oitenta. Vestia um terno preto com gravata borboleta e fazia pose de menino rico falando com um mordomo incompetente.

- Higurashi-san, a sua fera-bit pode atacar mesmo se você não puder ver seu alvo! – Exclamou Kinomoto das arquibancadas. Ela e Urashima haviam conseguido lugares na primeira fila, o que facilitava consideravelmente sua comunicação com a amiga. – Fenki deve ter alguma técnica especial que pode ser usada nessas situações, como quando Fenrochi jogou aquela bola de fogo ontem.

- Se você diz... – Rumiko ergueu uma sobrancelha para a amiga. Ela sabia que podia confiar na loira CDF, não somente por ela ser muito mais inteligente do que Rumiko jamais seria, mas porque ela tinha uma fera-bit e provavelmente já havia passado por uma situação parecida. Mesmo assim, foi somente quando os olhos de Rumiko encontraram os de Urameshi na arquibancada e o garoto acenou com a cabeça que ela realmente sentiu que as palavras de Kinomoto eram verdadeiras e que ela podia fazer alguma coisa para mudar os rumos da luta.

- Fenki, vamos atacar! – Exclamou a garota, fazendo seu centauro de armadura se materializar ao seu lado. Segundos depois um estrondo foi ouvido e a luz branca que envolvia a arena sumiu, dando lugar a uma beyblade negra que girava cheia de energia e uma beyblade colorida quase completamente cortada ao meio.

- Não pode ser! – Exclamou Erik Fan, caindo de joelhos no chão e agarrando os cabelos com força em sinal de estereotípico desespero de perdedor. – Como eu pude perder tão fácil? A minha estratégia era perfeita! – Ao presenciar a pose e as palavras do adversário, Rumiko logo se lembrou de todos os animes de ação e aventura a que assistia por acidente (já que esse tipo de anime sempre a assustava se ela lhes assistia por mais do que cinco minutos), onde os vilões sempre faziam uma encenação parecia ao serem derrotados. Naquele momento ela se sentiu dentro de seu próprio anime, imaginando-se como a personagem principal que derrota todos os oponentes que cruzam seu caminho. Por fim, mesmo sabendo que a arte não imitava a vida tão bem assim, ela deixou-se levar por seus devaneios gloriosos que a colocavam no centro das atenções de todas as grandes lutas de beyblade do ano.

- Higurashi, você ainda está aí? – A voz de Urashima soou de repente ao lado de Rumiko, pegando-a de surpresa e interrompendo seus sonhos de glória.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a garota, entrando em pânico pois seu cérebro imediatamente mandara uma alerta para o resto de seu corpo pensando que horas haviam se passado sem que ela percebesse e agora ela estava sozinha no ginásio sem poder voltar para casa. Seu nervosismo acalmou-se consideravelmente, porém, quando percebeu que Urashima e Kinomoto estavam ao seu lado e que ainda havia muita gente tentando sair do ginásio.

- Você estava olhando para o nada com cara de besta, achei que Fenki tivesse comido seu cérebro ou algo do tipo. – Respondeu Urashima com uma expressão de pavor. Rumiko imediatamente se assustou.

- Feras-bit podem comer nossos cérebros? – Perguntou ela para Kinomoto, já imaginando seu centauro com a boca lambuzada de massa cinzenta.

- Não. Feras-bit não atacam seus mestres. – A loira respondeu, sentindo muita vontade de socar sua própria testa por ter que agüentar tamanha idiotice. – Urashima-kun está delirando.

- Ok. – Rumiko sorriu aliviada. – E eu estou na semifinal! – Exclamou em seguida, pulando no pescoço de seus dois amigos. – Mal posso esperar para lutar semana que vem de novo! A luta de hoje foi tão legal!

Urashima e Kinomoto não puderam realmente responder, pois estavam sofrendo de falta de oxigênio devido ao abraço apertado da amiga. Felizmente Rumiko percebeu o perigo em tempo de evitar uma catástrofe.

* * *

Na quinta-feira Rumiko, Urashima e Kinomoto voltaram ao ginásio para ver a luta de Felipe da Silva contra Hikaru Shiju, já que o vencedor enfrentaria a mestra de Fenki na semifinal. O trio novamente conseguiu lugares na primeira fila, porém desta vez encontraram Toshihiro Urameshi a apenas poucas cadeiras de distância. O garoto trançado cumprimentou o trio e parabenizou Rumiko pela vitória, porém não conversou muito, pois a luta começou logo em seguida.

Felipe da Silva era um brasileiro que por coincidência encontrava-se no Japão na época do torneio e por isso decidira se inscrever. Sua oponente era uma garota que vestia rosa da cabeça aos pés, inclusive no cabelo. Sua beyblade era também rosa. Nenhum dos lutadores parecia possuir uma fera-bit, por isso a luta não teve nenhum grande efeito pirotécnico e acabou com a vitória do brasileiro.

Sexta-feira o trio de amigos sentou-se novamente em seu lugar na primeira fila para ver a luta de Toshihiro Urameshi contra um competidor que se inscrevera com o nome de "Anônimo" e que usava uma capa que cobria quase todo seu corpo e uma máscara que tapava praticamente todo seu rosto.

- Agora nós vamos finalmente ver do que esse cara é capaz! – Exclamou Urashima quando o juiz deu a ordem para o começo da luta.

- Ou talvez não... – Disse Kinomoto instantes depois ao ver a beyblade de Anônimo sair voando da arena ao fazer o primeiro contato com a beyblade de Urameshi.

* * *

_(Interrompemos esse off-talk que ainda não começou para dizer que na verdade não vamos fazer um off-talk no estilo tradicional porque um certo personagem que foi mencionado pela primeira vez nessa última cena está pedindo muito espaço e nós não estamos afim de dá-lo porque se não ele vai dominar o off-talk)_

_(E quem duvida vai ver qualquer outra parte dessa história ou universos alternativos)_

_(Porque ele sempre está em todas)_

_(E assim vamos adiar o off-talk para que nas semifinais ele possa aparecer de verdade e dar seu ar da graça no meio de todos nós)_

_(E temos dito!)_

_(E temos dito também que na verdade Jamie está com preguiça de escrever off-talks gigantescos quando ninguém nem se importa em mandar reviews)_

_(E temos dito que isso não é chantagem emocional para leitores, é só uma exposição de fatos)_

_(Não é um pedido para reviews, mesmo que a gente goste bastante deles)_

_(E que a gente ame para sempre quem se dá ao trabalho de comentar sobre a história)_

_(Ainda mais quando postamos dois capítulos em dois dias)_

_(Mas não, não deixaremos nenhuma mensagem subliminar para MANDAREM REVIEWS POR FAVOR porque não somos esse tipo de pessoa)_

_(Aliás, como reles Frases Entre Parênteses, nem pessoas somos)_

_(Que coisa injusta, não? Acamos de perceber que fomos estirpadas de nossa humanidade que na verdade nunca existiu)_

_(Agora nos dêem licença enquanto a gente chora lá no canto obscuro do off-talk por não sermos gente como vocês gentes)_

_(E não queremos ninguém espiando porque a gente gosta de privacidade)_

_(Então MANDA UM REVIEW e cai fora ò.ó)_

_OWARI_

_(E barulho de choradeira)_


	8. 008 - O punho mais forte

CAPÍTULO VIII

O PUNHO MAIS FORTE E O ESCUDO MAIS FORTE

24 de fevereiro, segunda-feira. Urashima enfrenta o campeão Koichi Yuy.

Como havia cinco competidores classificados para as semifinais, os organizadores do torneio anunciaram que a segunda semifinal seria uma luta tripla entre Rumiko, Felipe da Silva e Toshihiro Urameshi. Entretanto eles não explicaram como aconteceria essa tal luta tripla, provavelmente porque o mistério com certeza aumentaria o interesse do público, e assim o ginásio ficaria ainda mais cheio. Infelizmente tanto mistério fez com que Rumiko ficasse ainda mais nervosa do que o normal, e com um certo medo irracional de que alguma coisa desse muito errado. Sua luta seria apenas na quarta-feira, porém, por isso ela e Urashima passaram o fim de semana treinando para ajudar o garoto a vencer o grande campeão do torneio passado. Para ajudar o amigo, Kinomoto fez até mesmo uma pesquisa na Internet sobre o misterioso Koichi Yuy:

- O site da _Beyblade Battle Association_ tinha uma biografia bem completa dele. – Declarou a garota, sentada com seus amigos nos sofás fofos e espaçosos da casa dos Urashima. O apartamento do garoto era bem maior do que o das meninas, mesmo que algumas vezes a banguça constante o fizesse parecer consideravelmente menor. – Koichi Yuy tem treze anos, nasceu dia dez de junho de 1989, mora com o avô em Akihabara, e compete desde os oito anos em beyblade e karate, esporte em que também é campeão nacional.

- O site dizia alguma coisa sobre a beyblade dele? – Perguntou Urashima, visivelmente nada interessado na vida privada de seu oponente, apesar de achar que a informação sobre karate ao menos explicava como Yuy conseguia ser apenas dois anos mais velho que ele e ainda assim ter cara e porte de alguém quase adulto.

- Já estava chegando lá, Urashima-kun! Tenha mais paciência! – Devolveu Kinomoto, ajeitando as folhas que imprimira sobre Yuy. A maioria delas continha fotos do garoto lutando ao invés de textos, mas ela as trouxera mesmo assim porque gostava de mostrar que havia feito uma pesquisa extensiva, e um maior número de páginas ajudava a reforçar essa idéia. – Ele tem uma fera-bit pégaso chamada Fenhir, mas mesmo no torneio do ano passado ninguém viu ela aparecer na luta porque ele sempre vence nos primeiros dez segundos sem precisar chamá-la.

- Nossa, ele deve ser muito forte! – Exclamou Rumiko, impressionada com o relato da amiga. Por estar sentada ao lado de Kinomoto, podia também ver as fotos do garoto. Do seu ponto de vista de garota extremamente medrosa, Koichi Yuy era realmente assustador: ele não somente era mais alto e forte que seu pai, como também tinha um rosto que estava sempre vazio de emoções; ou pelo menos tinha uma_ boca e nariz_ que estavam sempre vazios de emoções. Os olhos do garoto permaneciam completamente cobertos por uma espessa franja negra, de longe o aspecto mais assustador de sua aparência. – E ele me dá medo também.

- Pois eu não tenho medo dele! – Exclamou Urashima em resposta, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e fazendo seu beicinho de garoto mimado. – Esse Yuy não perde por esperar, eu vou surpreendê-lo com o poder de Fenrochi e ele nunca vai saber o que o atingiu!

- Bom, estar confiante na vitória é o primeiro passo para conseguir vencer... – Declarou Kinomoto, rolando os olhos e esboçando o mesmo tipo de sorriso do que adultos tentando convencer crianças céticas de que o Papai Noel e o coelhinho da páscoa existem de verdade.

- O que foi? Acha que eu não vou conseguir ganhar? – Rebateu Urashima, interpretando corretamente o tom da amiga e sentindo-se ofendido com isso. – Me aguarde, Kinomoto, me aguarde! Eu vou surpreender você e todo mundo que for ao ginásio ver a nossa luta pra torcer pra esse cara chato!

- Espero que sim. E felizmente pra você dessa vez a luta vai melhor de três, então... – Comentou a loira no mesmo tom de antes.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Urashima, confuso com o novo rumo da conversa.

- Que as lutas vão durar mais tempo e que você vai ter mais de uma chance de provar que eu estou errada. – Respondeu a garota. Urashima aparentemente gostou do que ouviu, pois passou a sorrir de orelha a orelha de um jeito sinistro e só voltou ao normal após ser derrotado por Rumiko em um dos treinos.

* * *

No dia da luta, Urashima novamente saiu correndo da escola para o ginásio. Keitaro Akamatsu e seus amigos não estavam no beco escuro e suspeito desta vez, por isso o garoto chegou até com alguma antecendência ao seu destino, tanto que conseguiu cruzar com Yuy no vestiário.

- Se prepare pra perder, Yuy! – Esbravejou ele ao seu oponente, apontando para ele com um dedo indicador meio sujo e com uma unha bem mal-cortada. A expressão da parte visível do rosto do mestre de Fenhir não mudou, porém ele deu as costas a Urashima e passou a agir como se o garoto não estivesse ali. Por causa disso Urashima foi para a arena irritado e com vontade de trucidar qualquer um ou qualquer coisa que visse pela frente. Ainda no vestiário ele tentara chutar o porta-guarda-chuva para extravasar sua irritação, porém o único dano que conseguiu causar foi ao seu próprio pé, por isso acabou desistindo de tentar agir sobre suas vontades destrutivas.

O ginásio estava bem mais lotado do que durante as quartas-de-final, provavelmente porque as lutas durariam mais tempo e os dois competidores do dia tinham uma fera-bit. Era óbvio até mesmo para o observador mais obtuso que a grande maioria da torcida estava lá para ver Yuy lutar. Os sinais estavam por todo o lugar; por exemplo: houve uma explosão de vivas quando o atual campeão entrou em cena, comparado com uma educada e breve leva de aplausos para seu adversário. Rumiko e Kinomoto bem que tentaram reforçar o coro de apoio ao mestre de Fenrochi, mas elas eram apenas duas meninas em meio a centenas de pessoas, por isso não foram muito bem-sucedidas.

- Um, dois, três, _Go Shoot_! – Exclamou o juiz, dando início à batalha. – E o vencedor do primeiro round é Koichi Yuy! – Exclamou o juiz em seguida, quando o primeiro ataque de Fenhir tirou a beyblade de Urashima do jogo antes mesmo dela chegar na arena. O público foi ao delírio, com exceção das duas meninas que formavam a torcida do mestre de Fenrochi.

- _Hey_, isso nao é justo! – Exclamou Urashima para seu oponente quando os dois foram recuperar suas beyblades. – Você nem deixou eu atacar!

- Eu vim aqui para ganhar, não para deixar um pirralho idiota se divertir. – Respondeu Yuy em um tom frio e até meio assustador. Apesar de ter apenas treze anos, sua voz já era mais grave do que a de muitos garotos mais velhos.

- Você vai ver no próximo round! Fenrochi e eu vamos te mostrar uma coisa! – Exclamou Urashima em resposta, reagindo apesar choque da derrota fácil. Rumiko, por outro lado, ficou com tanto medo da voz de Yuy que apertara o braço de Kinomoto assim que ouviu-o falar.

- Um, dois, três, _Go Shoot_! – Exclamou o juiz, iniciando o segundo round do confronto. Desta vez Urashima estava mais preparado e chamou Fenrochi assim que sua beyblade deixou o lançador. Por causa disso, Fenrochi e Fenhir se chocaram violentamente, mas ambas aterrisaram na arena ainda girando e prontas para o verdadeiro confronto.

- Agora que Fenrochi está na luta eu duvido que você vença o meu escudo, Yuy! – Exclamou Urashima, sorrindo ao perceber que as primeiras tentativas de ataque de Fenhir não surtiram muito efeito. – Pode atacar o quanto quiser, Fenrochi agüenta o traco!

- É mesmo? – Perguntou Yuy com um sarcasmo tão evidente que chegava a doer. Sua beyblade roxa atacou a de Urashima algumas vezes, sempre deslocando-a, mas nunca ameaçando tirá-la da arena. – Então você vai ficar se escondendo atrás de seu escudo o tempo todo? Tudo bem pra mim.

- Eu não estou me escondendo! – Protestou Urashima, sentindo o fogo do dragão queimar dentro dele também. – Essa é a minha grande estratégia de vitória!

- Fenhir, acabe logo com isso. – Ordenou Yuy com um tom quase entediado. Fora o sarcasmo, o garoto parecia incapaz de demonstrar emoções mesmo em sua voz. Seu pégaso sagrado não precisou se materializar para que uma enorme tempestade de vento varresse a beyblade vermelha da arena em poucos instantes. Yuy dirigiu a palavra a Urashima uma última vez antes de dar as costas ao ginásio e a sua grande torcida que comemorava mais essa vitória arrasadora. – O escudo mais forte não chegou nem a arranhar o punho mais forte.

* * *

- Você lutou muito bem, Urashima-kun. – Disse Kinomoto ao ver o amigo vindo em sua direção na arquibancada. – Lutou melhor do que qualquer outro adversário do Yuy neste torneio e no torneio passado.

- Do que adianta lutar bem se eu perdi no final? Aquele metido precisa ser parado! – Exclamou o mestre de Fenrochi, indo de desapontado com a derrota para animado com a possibilidade de vingança em tempo recorde. – Higurashi, você precisa vencê-lo, não importa o que aconteça!

- Mas eu nem passei das semifinais ainda! – Exclamou Rumiko em resposta, um pouco desconfortável com a cara de maníaco estampada no rosto do amigo. – E o meu adversário da próxima luta parece ser bem forte também, e...

- E daí? Aposto como todo mundo aqui pensa que a final vai ser entre o Yuy e o Urameshi. – Respondeu Urashima sem se alterar. – Eu até digo que eles na verdade chamaram o Urameshi aqui só pra enfrentar o Yuy pra ele não reclamar de ter que enfrentar só gente fraca o tempo todo!

- Sem teorias de conspiração, por favor. – Pediu Kinomoto, soltando um daqueles suspiros de gente que já teve sua cota de besteiras diárias preenchidas há tempos e não está a fim de deixá-la esparramar. – Duvido que a Associação Japonesa de Beyblade fosse passar tanto trabalho só para garantir que Yuy pudesse ter uma luta de verdade.

- Na verdade o seu amigo está certo, Kinomoto-chan. – Disse uma voz vinda aparentemente do nada. Sua aparição assustou Rumiko e Urashima, que pularam em sincronia em cima de Kinomoto em busca de proteção e de braços para apertar. Somente depois de vários segundos de pavor foi que a dupla percebeu que estava diante de Toshihiro Urameshi. – Eu assustei vocês? – O garoto da trança perguntou, observando a reação dos mestres de Fenki e Fenrochi com interesse.

- Não, não, imagina... – Urashima tentou dizer, imediatamente soltando-se de Kinomoto e fazendo pose de gente importante. Rumiko invalidou sua encenação, porém:

- Mas claro! Ninguém nunca te disse que não é educado aparecer assim do nada por trás das pessoas? Eu quase morri do coração!

- Me desculpe, essa não foi minha intenção. – Respondeu o chinês, fazendo uma reverência para provar sua honestidade. Seu tom amistoso também contribuiu para que Rumiko logo o perdoasse de fato.

- Tudo bem, só não faça isso de novo! – Disse ela, sorrindo para o futuro adversário. Urameshi sorriu de volta, e a dupla teria continuado sorrindo e se encarando com olhares bestas por tempo indeterminado se Kinomoto não achasse que já havia vivido besteiras demais em um único dia:

- Urameshi-san, o que você quis dizer com o Urashima-kun estar certo? – Ela perguntou, um pouco envergonhada por interromper o garoto mais velho, mas não o suficiente para parar seus instintos de CDF curiosa.

- Eu quis dizer que uma das razões por eu ter sido convidado a vir para o Japão foi para enfrentar Koichi Yuy em uma luta, ou ao menos foi essa a razão que me convenceu a vir. – Urameshi respondeu, parando de encarar Rumiko, mas não de sorrir.

- Achei que fosse a história da viagem grátis. – Retrucou Urashima, lembrando-se das coisas que o garto contara no dia que ele e suas amigas o conheceram. Urameshi ficou um pouco encabulado, mas mesmo assim continuou sorrindo.

- Isso também... – O chinês riu, e logo Rumiko e Urashima se juntaram a ele. – Mas lutar contra Yuy foi a razão principal. Se bem que naquela época nós não sabíamos que haveria outras feras-bit entre nós... – O garoto lançou um olhar cheio de significado a Rumiko e Urashima, que ironicamente apenas Kinomoto pareceu entender de verdade. – Mal posso esperar para nossa luta de quarta-feira, Higurashi-chan. Tenho certeza que vai ser uma das lutas mais interessantes do torneio. – Urameshi piscou, fez uma reverência e se afastou do grupo sem dar-lhes chance de responder.

- É melhor você ganhar desse cara também. – Comentou Urashima quando o garoto da trança gigante já não estava mais à vista. – Quantos mais caras metidos a besta com egos do tamanho de baleias azuis que você derrotar, melhor!

- Eu não achei que o Urameshi-san tivesse um ego grande. – Retrucou Rumiko. – Se chamaram ele pra vir aqui lutar contra o Yuy-san, ele deve ser bom mesmo.

- De qualquer jeito é mais um motivo para você ter que ganhar! – Urashima continuou seu argumento. Kinomoto decidiu não se intrometer pelo bem de sua sanidade mental. – Vamos treinar! Não temos tempo a perder!

E assim Urashima praticamente arrastou suas amigas até sua casa, onde o trio treinou até tarde da noite regados a bolo de chocolate que, no caso de Urashima, também continha cobertura de molho branco e alguns pedaços de ovo frito.

* * *

_(Close em um certo personagem que ainda vai demorar séculos para aparecer na história tocando aquela música cliché de casamento no piano)_

_(Close no Jamie vestido com uma mistura bizarra de terno, véu de noiva e tutu cor-de-rosa)_

_(Close nos personagens com cara de traumatizados e/ou maravilhados com a cena)_

_**Kinomoto: **__Pra quem não sabe, desde quinta-feira 21 de fevereiro Hiwatari-san é um homem casado. u.u_

_**James: **__Casado não, parceiria-civilado! 8DDD (Jamie puxa o parceiro dele pro off-talk)_

_(Parceiro do Jamie fica olhando pra tudo com cara de assustado porque ele não fala português e não consegue entender nada do que está acontecendo)_

_(Personagens colocam o Franklin Hill pra ficar de intérprete do parceiro do Jamie)_

_(Parceiro do Jamie fica horrizado com as traduções do Franklin Hill porque ele coloca um palavrão a cada frase)_

_(Jamie fica com pena do parceiro e manda ele tirar umas férias no meio das montanhas da Suíça)_

_(Jamie convence o Franklin Hill a comprar uma casinha nas montanhas suíças para o parceiro dele)_

_(Franklin Hill compra a casinha só porque o Jamie prometeu que ele pode continuar aparecendo em off-talks, mesmo já tendo perdido sua grande luta contra o Urashima)_

_**Hill: **__This is not the last you've seen of me! __ò.ó_

_**Urashima: **__Que seja, o off-talk não é sobre você! _

_(Urashima chama a fera-bit pra enxotar o Franklin Hill do off-talk)_

_(Franklin Hill sai voando pelo cenário do off-talk com a bunda chamuscada)_

_**Urashima: **__O off-talk hoje é só pra mim! Eu lutei, eu fico em destaque! ò.ó_

_**Rumiko: **__Mas você não foi o único a lutar, Urashima-kun. O Yuy-san até ganhou de você e..._

_**Urashima: **__Mas o Yuy-baka nunca se prestaria a aparecer em um off-talk pra fazer besteira com seu ex-adversário, então o off-talk é todo meu! MWAHAHA! ò.ó_

_(Close no Yuy lendo um livro no quarto dele, nem aí pro que está acontecendo no off-talk)_

_**Urashima: **__Não disse? XD_

_**Rumiko: **__Tá bom, então... Mas o que você vai fazer sozinho no off-talk?_

_**Urashima: **__Boa pergunta... (Urashima fazendo esforço para pensar em coisas para fazer) Deixa eu ver... (Urashima faz tanto esforço pra pensar em alguma coisa pra fazer que começa a sair fumacinha das suas orelhas)_

_(Rumiko fica assustada a ver fumacinha saindo das orelhas do Urashima e ataca ele com um extintor de incêndio)_

_(Rumiko não sabe exatamente como funciona o extintor de incêndio, por isso taca o troço na cara do Urashima pra ver se resolve o problema)_

_(Urashima nocauteado pelo extintor de incêndio)_

_**Kinomoto: **__E com isso, os beybladers que deveriam ser o centro das atenções no off-talk de hoje não estão mais disponíveis. O que vamos fazer então?_

_**Rumiko: **__Uma festa? O.o_

_**Urameshi: **__Destruir a Terra? O.o_

_**Kinomoto: **__Já faz tempo que a gente não destrói a Terra, né?_

_**Urameshi: **__É, desde que saiu o último capítulo da fase 3. A gente não fez isso nessa história ainda! O.õ_

_**Rumiko: **__Então está decidido! XD Vamos destruir a Terra como nos velhos tempos! XDDDD_

_(Rumiko, Kinomoto e Urameshi arranjam uma caixinha preta com um botão vermelho no centro)_

_**Urameshi: **__Quem vai apertar o botão?_

_**Kinomoto: **__A Higurashi é a personagem principal, ela aperta. u.ú_

_**Rumiko: **__Oba, eu vou apertar o botão! XDDDD (Rumiko pega a caixinha e coloca o dedo em posição)_

_(Rumiko lança o dedo em direção ao botão)_

_(Rumiko está prestes a apertar o botão)_

_**Urashima: **__Peraí! Peraí! Que coisa é essa! (Urashima se recupera da pancada do extintor de incêndio e aparece bem a tempo de impedir a destruição da Terra) Eu também quero participar da festa! Ò.ó_

_(Tá, Urashima não veio pra impedir a destruição da Terra. A gente só estava tentando ser otimistas)_

_**Rumiko: **__Então venha, eu já estava quase fazendo isso!_

_(Close em outro personagem que ainda vai demorar séculos para aparecer na história tocando tambores para dar clima de tensão)_

_**Urashima: **__Posso apertar o botão? A luta do dia foi minha..._

_**Kinomoto: **__Nananinanão. A Higurashi é a personagem principal, ela que tem que destruir a Terra pela primeira vez! u.ú_

_**Urashima: **__Tá, tá, perguntar não ofende... ._

_**Kinomoto: **__Vai em frente, Higurashi! XD_

_(Mais tamborzinhos de tensão)_

_**Rumiko: **__Aqui vou eu! XDD _

_(Rumiko aperta o botão sem cerimônia nenhuma porque agora não tem mais personagem inesperado pra se intrometer na confusão)_

_(Terra explode bem do jeito que quem leu os off-talks do resto da série está acostumado)_

_(Passam a Rumiko, a Kinomoto, o Urashima e o Urameshi flutuando no espaço com roupas especiais que surgiram com efeito colateral da explosão)_

_(Close no personagem que estava fazendo os tambores de efeito fazendo cara feia porque o som não se propaga no espaço e por isso ele não pode fazer mais barulho)_

_(E close o Jamie e no parceiro dele com cara de tacho porque os beybladers explodiram a Terra bem quando eles estavam curtindo as férias na cazinha nas montanhas da Suíça)_

_(E uma mensagem subliminar aos leitores para deixar um review, nem que seja pra dizer como estão felizes porque o Jamie encontrou uma alma-gêmea pra passar um tempo com ele nas montanhas da Suíça)_

_(E não consideramos a hipótese de alguém não estar feliz pelo Jamie, então ninguém tem desculpas)_

_(Fim da mensagem subliminar bem sutil para deixar reviews)_

_OWARI_


End file.
